<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wicked by Sapphire628</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257788">Wicked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628'>Sapphire628</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Tom Hiddleston<br/>Warnings: Fluff, Angst, Smut,<br/>Rating: R<br/>Summary: He’s a Hollywood star. She’s a rising Broadway star. Will they survive media critics? Will they survive an ex who simply will not go away? Follow their relationship through all the highs and all the lows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:</p><p>"Tommy!"</p><p>Tom turned when he heard a little voice behind him. He smiled when he saw Ava, Jeremy's daughter, running at him.</p><p>"Hello Miss Ava," he bent at the waist and scooped her up before she could crash into his legs.</p><p>"Hi!" She grinned showing off her two missing front teeth.</p><p>Tom smiled, "where's your daddy hmm?"</p><p>"He's coming. He's slow,” she whispered causing Tom to laugh.</p><p>"Are you going to be Loki today?"</p><p>"Yes I am."</p><p>"Oh good!" Ava smiled.</p><p>"Loki doesn't scare you?"</p><p>"Nope. Daddy told me it's really you. But you sound funny when you're him."</p><p>"Oh you mean when I say," he changed his voice so he sounded like Loki, "I am Loki of Asgard?"</p><p>Ava giggled, "yup."</p><p>"Excuse me little lady," Jeremy finally caught up to them, "what did daddy say about using words like yup?"</p><p>"To not to."</p><p>Tom laughed again when he heard what she said. Ava was just too cute sometimes.</p><p>"All right munchkin. Go find RDJ and ask him nicely for a cookie."</p><p>"Okay!" She looked at Tom, "Down please."</p><p>He smiled and put her down on the floor. </p><p>"Bye Tommy. Bye daddy."</p><p>Both men laughed as she headed for Robert's dressing room.</p><p>"Hey Tom I wanted to talk to you about something."</p><p>Tom looked at Jeremy with concern, "is everything okay?"</p><p>"Oh yeah. Yeah everything is good. I got tickets to take Ava to see Wicked and I have an extra. Evans is coming with us, so I thought I'd ask if you'd like to join," Jeremy explained, "I know it's not the London theater but."</p><p>Tom just laughed, "No I'd like to go. I've heard the show is very good. I'm a little surprised you're taking Ava. The wicked witch doesn't scare her?"</p><p>Jeremy shook his head, "No. I showed her some clips on YouTube and some pictures from their website and she's excited."</p><p>"She has no fear, does she?"</p><p>"Nope," Jeremy laughed, "we're doing the 2:00 matinee."</p><p>"Sounds good," Tom nodded, "let me know much the ticket is so I can pay you back."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I bought it as a four pack."</p><p>"All right well why don't we go out for dinner after on me."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>Tom nodded and Jeremy agreed, "all right. Sounds good."</p><p>*****</p><p>“Daddy I get to meet Galinda right?”</p><p>“Yes baby. After the show, you get to meet her.”</p><p>“I like Galinda. She’s so pretty and pink.”</p><p>Tom and Chris exchanged a grin from their seats in the back of the SUV. </p><p>“So, Ava are you excited to see the show?” Chris asked.</p><p>“Yup!” she answered excitedly, “And Galinda the good witch.”</p><p>“What’s the other girl’s name?” Tom asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. She’s green though.”</p><p>All three men laughed at her answer. Ava just smiled at her dad and looked out the window.</p><p>**</p><p>“Hey. Renner didn’t tell me you were coming with us until this morning,” Chris commented after they took their seats.</p><p>Tom nodded, “He asked me yesterday. I’ve been wanting to see this, so I thought why not? Besides it’ll be fun to see it with Ava.”</p><p>Chris nodded and the two looked over at the little girl sitting between Tom and her father. </p><p>“Sometimes you enjoy things more when you see them through the eyes of child,” Chris commented tearing his gaze away from Ava.</p><p>Tom looked at him, “How long has it been since you’ve seen the little ones?”</p><p>Chris chuckled, “Couple months but since we’re in New Yok now, it’s easier to go to Boston. Think I might surprise them this weekend.”</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll be excited.”</p><p>Chris nodded, “Do you want to come with me?”</p><p>“Oh, thank you but I’ll be fine on my own. I don’t want to intrude,” Tom answered, “I think Elsa is flying in this weekend. I’m sure I’ll be watching the kids at some point.”</p><p>Chris chuckled, “Well have fun with that.”</p><p>“They are good kids.”</p><p>“I know. The twins seem to love you.”</p><p>"That's because I let them ride on my back like I'm a horse." </p><p>Both men chuckled before turning silent when the house lights went down. When Galinda made her first appearance in the opening song, Tom looked down at Ava and smiled when she gasped.</p><p>He turned his attention back to the stage and allowed himself to get lost in the story. Sure, he had seen The Wizard of Oz, who hadn't, but he was quite enjoying a different "side" to the story.</p><p>****</p><p>"What did you think baby?" Jeremy asked when the show ended, and the lights came back up.</p><p>Ava gave him a big smile, "I loved it!"</p><p>The three men laughed at her enthusiasm. </p><p>"Are you ready to go backstage?"</p><p>"Yes Daddy."</p><p>"Do you want us to wait for you in the lobby?" Chris asked as the group worked their way up the aisle.</p><p>"No you guys are coming too."</p><p>"Oh ok," Chris looked back at Tom and they both shrugged.</p><p>"You have to come uncle Chris!" Ava demanded.</p><p>He chuckled, "we're coming sweetheart. Don't worry."</p><p>Tom smiled and followed along the others. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he very much wanted to meet the woman behind Elphaba. He had been quite taken with her voice and her performance had been incredible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2:</p>
<p>Ava gasped softly when she saw Galinda backstage. Jeremy smiled down at his daughter.</p>
<p>“Ready sweetheart?”</p>
<p>She gave her father a big smile, “yes Daddy.”</p>
<p>Jeremy held his daughter’s hand tightly as they moved up in the line. He knew she was excited to meet Galinda and he was very proud at how well she was behaving. </p>
<p>Tom stepped aside from the line watching the kids interact with the cast. He slid his phone out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures of Ava chatting excitedly with Galinda. He knew Jeremy would want the pictures  since he was unable to take them himself.</p>
<p>After taking the pictures, Tom glanced in the direction of the woman who played Elphaba and noticed none of the kids stopped to see her. He watched as a young girl hurried by her tugging on her mother’s hand. The mother gave Elphaba an apologetic smile and hurried along with her daughter. He watched the woman’s reaction to the rejection and from where he stood, he could see the sadness pass across her face quickly.</p>
<p>When he realized all the visitors were only interested in speaking to Galinda, Tom decided it was time to introduce himself. He walked over to where she was standing and smiled.</p>
<p>“Hello,” he smiled when she looked up at him, “I’m Tom.”</p>
<p>“Hello,” she smiled shyly, “I’m Elphaba but you can call me Krystle if you’d like.”</p>
<p>His smile grew as he shook her green painted hand, “It’s nice to meet you Krystle. I wanted to tell you I truly enjoyed the show. I thought you were incredible.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” she could feel a blush covering her face, although she was hoping he couldn’t see it under her green face paint, “Thank you. That’s a very nice compliment to get from someone like you.”</p>
<p>“Someone like me?” he asked curiously.</p>
<p>“I heard you admire the theater quite a bit.”</p>
<p>Tom chuckled, “You are correct.”</p>
<p>Krystle smiled, “well in case this is the only opportunity to tell you this, I’m a bit of a fan. I think you’re an incredible actor. I Saw the Light and The Night Manager were amazing.”</p>
<p>“Thank you very much.”</p>
<p>“Hiddles, you ready to go?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tom nodded at Chris before turning to Krystle, “It was lovely to meet you.”</p>
<p>“You too,” she smiled and shook his hand again.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Later when she was alone in her dressing room, Krystle took a moment to reflect on the fact that she had just met Tom Hiddleston and the fact that he had been at the show. She was also surprised that he had liked the performance enough to say she was incredible. He was a professional actor and she was just an actress in her first Broadway musical.</p>
<p>She shook her head against the negative thoughts she was allowing to creep into her mind. She would just enjoy the fact that she had the opportunity to meet one of her favorite actors and the fact that he had complimented her performance had made her feel good. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Once he arrived back at his trailer, Tom pulled his playbill out of the inside pocket of his jacket. He flipped to the page that held the cast information and found the page dedicated to Elphaba Thropp. He was surprised to see the actress did not have long brown hair as she did in the show, but rather a shoulder length bob of dark blonde hair. His eyes moved to the name under the character, Krystle Daveluy. </p>
<p>Tom read through her bio and was further surprised to read Wicked was her very first Broadway role. After thinking over the show, he realized he wasn’t all that surprised she was a lead character as her voice and performance had been incredible. What did surprise him a bit was the fact that she didn’t have a list of shows where she was part of the ensemble. After reading through the bio once more, he opened Google on his laptop and went to the main page for the musical.</p>
<p>The bio it held for Krystle was the same as the one printed in the program. So, he went to the media section and browsed through the photo gallery. He stopped when he got to a photo of Elphaba and Fiyero kneeling together and kissing at the end of As Long as You’re Mine. The longer he studied the photo, a knot began to form in the pit of his stomach. He made a face at the screen before clicking through the rest of the gallery. </p>
<p>After looking through everything in the media section, Tom clicked back to Google and typed Krystle’s name into the search engine. He knew he shouldn’t do it, but he couldn’t stop himself. When the results came up, he knew he had hit pay dirt. She seemed to have a profile on all social media. The first listed was Facebook so he clicked the link.  The top post was a Mother’s Day message to her mom accompanied by a photo of the two. Tom smiled as he studied the photo and saw how much the two looked like each other.</p>
<p>After a quick scroll through her profile he clicked back to Google and hovered the mouse over the link for Twitter.</p>
<p>“This is such a bad idea,” Tom mumbled to himself as he clicked the link. </p>
<p>He scanned the first few tweets. The first few were retweets of what seemed to be about body positivity and mental health. He scrolled further and saw a tweet she had posted that caught his attention. It stated, “My toughest enemy is in the mirror.” ~ Ludacris. Tom wondered at that for a minute before moving on. He saw a few retweets of some things Chris Evans had posted. Seeing this, he clicked the button that would show him the list of people she followed. It took a minute, but he saw Evan’s profile and his own. A smile crossed his lips when he saw that. For some reason, it made him happy to see she followed him. </p>
<p>Without thinking about what he was doing Tom clicked the Follow button. Afterward he closed the webpage and found his way back to the website for the musical to see if he could get himself tickets for the next day. He’d go by himself is he had to, but he was determined to see her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Krystle!"</p>
<p>The young woman jumped in her chair and turned to the person yelling her name.</p>
<p>"What? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Maggie, the actress who played Nessarose, smiled and held out the bouquet of pink roses, "these were just dropped off for you."</p>
<p>"Really?" Krystle asked taking the flowers, "from who?"</p>
<p>"Read the card silly!"</p>
<p>She laughed and gently placed the flowers on the counter in front of her and plucked the envelope from the bouquet.</p>
<p>"Break a leg tonight. Looking forward to seeing it again. Your fellow villain, Loki."</p>
<p>“Oh my god," Krystle mumbled, "he did not."</p>
<p>"What? Who?"</p>
<p>Krystle handed her the card. Maggie read it quickly.</p>
<p>"Loki? What?"</p>
<p>She laughed at her friend's confused look, "Tom Hiddleston. He sent them to me."</p>
<p>"Wasn't he here Sunday?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Krystle blushed, "he complimented me on my performance. He said I was incredible."</p>
<p>Maggie squealed, "he did?"</p>
<p>Krystle nodded, "he did. I was dying inside. I was so proud I kept it together."</p>
<p>Maggie laughed, "did you tell him how much you love him?"</p>
<p>"God no! I didn't want to freak the man out!" She laughed, "but I did tell him I thought he was an amazing actor and how much I liked The Night Manager and I Saw the Light."</p>
<p>"What about Loki?"</p>
<p>Krystle shrugged, "I didn't want him to think that's the only reason I like him. He's done more than just that, and I wanted him to know."</p>
<p>Maggie nodded with a smile, "well you must have made quite an impression. That's a beautiful arrangement."</p>
<p>Krystle studied the flowers, “Your right. It is.”</p>
<p>“Krystle!”</p>
<p>She turned when she heard her name being called. </p>
<p>"Yes Rosie. What do you need?"</p>
<p>"Time to get your green on."</p>
<p>Krystle chuckled, "two minutes?"</p>
<p>Roselyn nodded, "two minutes. Don't make me come back."</p>
<p>She winked, and Krystle nodded.</p>
<p>"Promise."</p>
<p>She looked back at the bouquet of roses, not quite believing Tom had actually sent them to her. She read the card again before tucking it into the blooms. In the mirror, she caught sight of more writing on the back. She flipped the card over and found a phone number and a short note.</p>
<p>"Hope to hear from you." -T</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Are you waiting for that thing to attack you?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Roselyn shook her head, “You’ve been staring at that phone since you sat down.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Um I’m trying to decide on sending a text to someone.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“No one you know,” Krystle mumbled and started typing, holding the phone close so Roselyn couldn’t see what she was writing.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the roses. They are beautiful and one of my favorite flowers.”</p>
<p>She signed the text, Elphie, and then put the number in her contacts under Loki King of Asgard.</p>
<p>“Who is it?”</p>
<p>“I can’t tell you Rosie. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Stop calling me Rosie and I’ll forgive you.”</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p>Krystle looked at the screen when the text notification went off. She smiled when she saw the reply.</p>
<p>“You are most welcome. I’m happy you liked them.”</p>
<p>“I loved them. Thank you again.”</p>
<p>“I know this is short notice, but is there a chance you are free for lunch?”</p>
<p>Krystle blushed at Tom’s question, surprised at what he was asking.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m in the middle of getting painted green for our 2:00 show.”</p>
<p>“Oh! I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay Tom. Maybe some other time?”</p>
<p>“I would like that very much. I’ll be there for the 8:00 show. Looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wish you hadn’t told me. You’re making me more nervous.”</p>
<p>“Oh, darling I’m sorry. That wasn’t my intention at all. Please forgive me.”</p>
<p>Krystle smiled and shook her head before typing.</p>
<p>“It’s quite all right. I’m not mad about it at all.”</p>
<p>“Do I have your forgiveness?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Tom. I’ll see you tonight.”</p>
<p>“Looking forward to it. See you soon Elphie.”</p>
<p>“Bye Loki.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come in!" Tom yelled as he pulled his suit jacket off.</p><p>"Hey man. Where you been?" Chris asked climbing into Tom's trailer. </p><p>"I went to see Wicked again. I just got back a few minutes ago."</p><p>"Again?"</p><p>"Remember Evans and I went to see it on Sunday with Jeremy and Ava?"</p><p>"Oh right," Chris nodded, "Did Evans go with you?"</p><p>Tom shook his head, "no I went alone. It was even better than the other day."</p><p>Chris chuckled, "good. Why did you go by yourself?"</p><p>“Everyone was busy with their families,” Tom shrugged, “Not a big deal. I like doing things alone.”</p><p>Chris chuckled, “Yeah I know. Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.</p><p>Tom looked at his friend, “Everything okay?”</p><p>He shrugged, “My family is leaving me tomorrow.”</p><p>“Then what the hell are you doing here?” Tom laughed, “Go be with them.” </p><p>Chris laughed with him, “It’s bath time for the twins. We’ve learned the hard way I’m a distraction to the boys.”</p><p>Tom chuckled, “That’s pretty funny.”</p><p>Chris nodded, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Tom returned his nod, “Night.”</p><p>*</p><p>After taking a quick shower and dressing in a pair of lounge pants, Tom made himself comfortable on the couch. He had just opened his well-worn copy of For Whom the Bell Tolls when the text message notification went off on his phone.</p><p>He reached across the table and picked it up checking the screen. He smiled when he saw the message.</p><p>"Good evening Loki. I hope I'm not interrupting anything or bothering you."</p><p>"Not at all Elphie. I was just sitting down to read.”</p><p>“Oh. I’ll leave you to it then.”</p><p>“No don’t go,” Tom typed, “I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve read this book. I’d rather talk to you.”</p><p>Krystle blushed as she read what he had written.</p><p>“May I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“What did you think tonight? How was the show?”</p><p>Tom smiled before typing.</p><p>“It was amazing darling. Even better than Sunday’s performance,” he gushed, “You are very talented and if I may, your voice is amazing.”</p><p>Krystle stared at the screen completely surprised by what he had said. She never thought an actor as talented as Tom would say such things about her.</p><p>“Thank you, Tom. That means a lot to me. To have someone as talented as you and professionally trained in theater to say that is quite a compliment.”</p><p>“You are very welcome Krystle. I meant what I said. I enjoyed seeing the show again and seeing you on stage.”</p><p>She blushed again, grateful he wasn’t with her to see her reactions.</p><p>"So what book were you about to read?" Krystle typed, "if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p>"Of course not. It's For Whom the Bell Tolls."</p><p>"That's Hemingway right?"</p><p>"It is. Have you read it?"</p><p>"No. No I never read it."</p><p>Tom studied the screen, "that’s ok. He's an acquired taste."</p><p>"I should let you go. I didn't realize how late it was."</p><p>"Is everything okay? Did I say something?"</p><p>Two agonizingly slow minutes went by before he received an answer.</p><p>"No. I shouldn't have bothered you this late. My apologies. I'll let you go."</p><p>Tom started typing but stopped when another message appeared.</p><p>"Goodbye Tom."</p><p>He reread the message slightly confused. It sounded like she was saying goodbye for good.</p><p>"Damn what did I say?" he whispered before reading the conversation. He couldn't see where he went wrong. </p><p>Deciding it was time to get some sleep, he sent a text saying good night and shut down his phone.</p><p>****</p><p>"Going for a run?"</p><p>Tom fought the urge to roll his eyes at Mark’s question. </p><p>"Yes Mark. It's where I go every morning."</p><p>Mark studied him, slightly taken aback by Tom’s attitude.</p><p>"Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Just fine. Excuse me."</p><p>Tom turned his iPod on and took off across the large lot that held their trailers.</p><p>**</p><p>Tom slowed his run down to a walk, taking deep breaths to slow his heart rate. Wanting to get a coffee before he had to get back to set, he found himself in front of the Bibble &amp; Sip, a bakery he frequented while in New York. He stepped toward the door but stopped when he saw Krystle inside. She was sitting at a table, laughing with a guy who could have been passed for one of the Hemsworth brothers. He watched as the guy put a piece of his muffin in her mouth. She covered her mouth, laughing slightly. She turned toward the window and froze when she saw him. Tom stared back not sure what to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krystle swallowed the muffin and smiled at Tom, giving him a small wave. Tom returned the gesture and reached for the door. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Krystle greeted quietly when he reached her table.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Tom smiled at her before glancing at the man sitting at the table.</p>
<p>“Oh Tom, this is Josh. He’s the show’s director,” she turned to the man next to her, “Josh this is Tom.”</p>
<p>Tom held his hand out, “It’s nice to meet you. I loved the show.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Josh shook his hand.</p>
<p>“Oh my Loki!”</p>
<p>All three turned when they heard the person’s exclamation. </p>
<p>Josh laughed, “Darling please control yourself.”</p>
<p>“But it’s Loki.”</p>
<p>“Tom.”</p>
<p>He looked at Krystle expectantly but realized she was speaking to the person who had just joined their table. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“His name is Tom, Jonathan. Not Loki.”</p>
<p>“Right. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s all right mate,” Tom held his head out, “Nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“You too,” Jonathan returned the handshake and slid into the seat beside his boyfriend, “Is Thor with you? I mean Chris.”</p>
<p>Tom chuckled, “No. Just me.”</p>
<p>“Darn.”</p>
<p>“Hello?!” Josh waved his hand in front of Jonathan’s face, “Partner of the last four years sitting right here.”</p>
<p>“Hey. You knew I loved them both when you entered this relationship.”</p>
<p>All four laughed at Jonathan’s statement. Josh stood, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“We better get back to the theater. Break time is over.”</p>
<p>Krystle looked back and forth between Josh and Tom.</p>
<p>“Can I have a few minutes?”</p>
<p>“Of course. You don’t need to be in the chair for a half hour. But don’t make me send Rosalyn after you.”</p>
<p>Krystle nodded, “Promise. Tell Rosie I’ll be there soon.”</p>
<p>After exchanging farewells, Joshua and Jonathan headed back to the Gershwin.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“I was hoping I could talk to you,” Tom began when they were alone, “About last night.”</p>
<p>Krystle nodded, “Okay.”</p>
<p>“What happened? We were having a nice talk and then you ended it so abruptly. Did I say something to upset you?”</p>
<p>“No. You didn’t do anything wrong. I guess I just thought I shouldn’t be bothering you.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t bothering me. I enjoy talking to you.”</p>
<p>Krystle chewed her lower lip.</p>
<p>“There’s something else isn’t there?” Tom questioned, “You backed off when I told you what I was reading.”</p>
<p>She shifted in her seat, “I lied when you asked me if I ever read it. The truth is I only read like the first chapter. I didn’t really understand it and I guess I didn’t want you to think I was stupid.”</p>
<p>Tom’s eyes widened slightly in shock, “I would never think you were stupid.</p>
<p>Krystle nodded “I’m sorry I lied.”</p>
<p>“It’s all right,” Tom sighed softly, “But can we make that a one-time thing? I don’t really like to have people who lie to me in my life and I really like you.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “Can you forgive me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tom nodded, “I forgive you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I promise it won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>“Okay so we don’t like Hemingway. Who do you like?”</p>
<p>“Well I have read a few books by this author. What’s his name? Oh! Scott Fitzgerald?” she smiled, “Do you know him?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Tom chucked, “I’m familiar with his work.”</p>
<p>Krystle laughed with him, “He was a good-looking man I bet. Tall, blonde hair. He liked to call people old chap.”</p>
<p>“Old sport,” Tom corrected causing them both to laugh.</p>
<p>She jumped slightly when her cell phone rang, “sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay.”</p>
<p>She pulled it from her pocket and groaned when she saw Roselyn was calling her, “Oh god.”</p>
<p>“Everything okay?” Tom asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m sorry. Let me just get this so she can yell,” Tom chuckled as she answered, “Hey Rosie.”</p>
<p>She was met with silence.</p>
<p>“Roselyn?”</p>
<p>“Are you on your way back?” the woman on the other end asked.</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am. I’m sorry. I’ll be there shortly.”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Tom asked leaning closer. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Krystle started to get gather her things, “That was one of our makeup artists. I think I called her Rosie one too many times. She sounds really angry.”  </p>
<p>“Come on. I’ll walk you back,” Tom guided her to the door, “I’m sure she’s not that mad.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have too and trust me she is mad.”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s get you back then.”</p>
<p>Together they crossed the street and headed to the Gershwin. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry we couldn’t talk longer,” Krystle apologized as they approached the backstage door, “I have to get green and I don’t want to anger Roselyn anymore.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I have to get back to the set.”</p>
<p>“Maybe we’ll talk again?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Tom smiled, “Good luck.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. See you later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for the first date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Mark!" Tom called when he saw his costar.</p><p>"Hey," Mark nodded, "what's up?"</p><p>"Can we talk for a minute? I want to apologize for this morning."</p><p>Mark turned to give Tom his full attention, "sure."</p><p>"I'm sorry about snapping at you this morning. I was upset about something from last night. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."</p><p>"It's okay Tom," Mark put his hand on his friend’s shoulder, "if you think about it, it was kind have a stupid question. You run every damn day and make us all look bad."</p><p>Tom rolled his eyes and laughed with Mark before becoming serious, "I am sorry." </p><p>“I know. It’s fine. You’re forgiven.”</p><p>“So, you’re not going to Hulk smash me again?”</p><p>“No. You’re good.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Tom nodded, “I better get to make-up. See you later?”</p><p>Mark nodded, “Yea.”</p><p>**</p><p>“Are you going to get that? Tom?”</p><p>“What?” he jerked slightly, startled from his thoughts.</p><p>"Your phone," the stylist working on his Loki wig gestured, "it's ringing."</p><p>"Oh! Oh sorry," Tom reached for the phone and glanced at the screen to see who was calling. </p><p>When he realized he had missed Krystle's call, he quickly sent her a text.</p><p>"Hi. Sorry I missed your call. Getting into my costume. Can I call you later?"</p><p>A minute later a text came through, "sorry for bothering you. Of course you can."</p><p>"No need to be sorry darling. I'll call when I have a break."</p><p>"Okay. Bye."</p><p>"So who was that?"</p><p>Tom looked at his stylist, "someone I met the other night."</p><p>She smirked, "a lady?"</p><p>"Yes Amy. A lady," Tom shook his head as he laughed. </p><p>Amy held his head to stop the movement, "head straight."</p><p>"Sorry," he smirked. </p><p>"So, what's her name? What does she do?"</p><p>"Keep it between us?"</p><p>"Thomas you know your stylist is basically your therapist. I won't tell anyone unless I think it's dangerous," Amy put her hand on her hip and gave him a pointed look, "spill it."</p><p>"Her name is Krystle."</p><p>"Oh that's pretty," Amy interrupted, "you don't hear that too often."</p><p>"I agree," Tom nodded, "she is an actress on Broadway."</p><p>"Get out of town!" She exclaimed, "what show?!"</p><p>He chuckled softly knowing Amy was a big Broadway fan, "she is currently starring as Elphaba in Wicked."</p><p>"You are not dating Elphaba Thropp!"</p><p>"You're are correct. I haven't asked her out yet. I was going to ask if I could take her to dinner when I call later."</p><p>Amy laughed, "I love that show. It's one of my favorites but I haven't been to see it in a while."</p><p>"Well I've gone twice and she's amazing."</p><p>"Do you think you can get me tickets?"</p><p>"Let’s see how the first date goes."</p><p>***<br/>
"Oh my god. I'm so nervous!" Krystle exclaimed.</p><p>"Take a breath," Roselyn instructed, "it's going to be okay."</p><p>"I just don't understand why someone like him would ask me out."</p><p>"Why wouldn't he?" Roselyn asked, "sweetheart you're an amazing young woman."</p><p>"Okay put aside the fact that he's extremely good looking. He is so intelligent, and he knows so much about so many things. What if we don't have anything to talk about?"</p><p>"You listen to me young lady. You are smart, strong and incredibly talented. Tom would be lucky to know you let alone be in a relationship. Do not let those negative thoughts into your head!"</p><p>"Okay. Sorry."</p><p>Roselyn was about to respond when the buzzer for the building went off.</p><p>"Take a deep breath. Take your meds and come out."</p><p>Krystle nodded, and her friend took off for the front door to let Tom in.</p><p>After the knock on the door, she paused for a moment before opening the door.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"Hi. I'm Tom. I'm here to pick Krystle up."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you," she smiled, "I'm Roselyn."</p><p>"Roselyn! It's so great to meet you, " Tom shook her hand and bent to kiss her cheek.</p><p>"Damn. Are you trying to steal my date?" Krystle asked when she stepped into the room.</p><p>Roselyn chuckled as she turned to her young friend, "of course not sweetheart. Thomas is just being charming to ensure I let you go out with him."</p><p>Tom looked at her and nodded vigorously. </p><p>Krystle laughed and turned her attention to her friend, "So what's the verdict?"</p><p>"Have fun!" She grinned widely.</p><p>"Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be."</p><p>Both Tom and Roselyn laughed at the comment.</p><p>"Are you ready?"</p><p>Krystle smiled shyly, "yes."</p><p>Roselyn opened the door for them. Tom placed his hand in Krystle's back and guided her out the door.</p><p>"I promise to have her home by curfew."</p><p>"That's not necessary. Keep her out as long as you can and make sure she has fun."</p><p>Krystle rolled her eyes at her friend, "thanks for helping with everything."</p><p>"You're welcome sweetie," she kissed her cheek, "Thomas take care of my girl."</p><p>"Promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hope this is okay," Tom commented as he held Krystle's chair out for her, "I thought Italian would be a safe bet."</p>
<p>Krystle smiled, "it's perfect. I love Italian food."</p>
<p>"Good," Tom smiled and took his seat.</p>
<p>"May I offer you a glass of wine?" The waitress asked.</p>
<p>"No thank you," Krystle answered politely, "may I have a glass of water with a lime please."</p>
<p>The woman nodded and turned to Tom, "you sir?"</p>
<p>Krystle watched her as she interacted with him. She seemed quite calm so she either didn't recognize him or she was told not to cause a scene. As she glanced around the restaurant, she spotted a few other famous faces. </p>
<p>"Krystle?" Tom touched her hand.</p>
<p>She jumped slightly, "what? I'm sorry."</p>
<p>He smiled, "do you know what you'd like to order?"</p>
<p>"Oh! I'm sorry. Can I have a moment?"</p>
<p>"Of course," the waitress nodded, "I'll go get your drinks."</p>
<p>"Are you all right?" Tom asked touching her hand again.</p>
<p>Krystle smiled shyly, "I'm fine. Sorry about that."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" He asked still concerned.</p>
<p>"I'm sure," she smiled.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Once the waitress left with their orders, Tom smiled at Krystle.</p>
<p>"I know Broadway is dark tonight, but did you still have rehearsals today?"</p>
<p>Krystle nodded, "Yes. Aaron and I did a few run throughs of As Long As You're Mine and then Veronica and I did For Good."</p>
<p>"Aaron plays Fiyero right?" Tom asked. </p>
<p>"He does," Krystle nodded, "and Veronica is Glinda. For some reason, we've been having trouble with For Good. We focused on that today."</p>
<p>"Do you like it?"</p>
<p>"I love it. I never thought this could happen to me."</p>
<p>"You didn't dream of being on Broadway?" Tom ask curiously.</p>
<p>"Honestly? No. I didn't even decide to get into theater until my sophomore year in college."</p>
<p>"You're joking."</p>
<p>She shook her head, "nope. I always thought I'd be in business. I was studying to be an accountant."</p>
<p>"I don't believe that," Tom chuckled, "You're so good up there."</p>
<p>"Thank you but it's the truth. It took a lot of hard work with a vocal coach and a lot of classes."</p>
<p>"Well it paid off. So, what happened that year that you decided to not be an accountant?"</p>
<p>"One of my roommates was in the drama program and they needed help backstage and she volunteered me," she explained, "the next thing I know I'm applying to NYU and leaving home."</p>
<p>"Really? Wow."</p>
<p>"It was kind of crazy and a lot of fighting with the parents but, I don't regret it."</p>
<p>Tom smiled, "I absolutely understand what you're saying. When did they come around?"</p>
<p>"When I was in my first production at NYU. Cinderella."</p>
<p>"Please tell me you were Cinderella."</p>
<p>Krystle laughed, "I was the understudy but after opening night, the lead got really bad food poisoning and I took over. I mean she was hospitalized for almost a week."</p>
<p>"Oh damn."</p>
<p>She chuckled, "It wasn't exactly the way I wanted the role, but it was amazing. When it was over, I wanted to keep going."</p>
<p>Tom smiled, "It is a bit addictive, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," she smiled, "I really do love it."</p>
<p>"I can tell when you talk about it, you light up. Even when we're texting, I can see it."</p>
<p>Krystle blushed a deep crimson, "Well thank you. It means a lot to me."</p>
<p>"I mean it you know?"</p>
<p>"I know," she smiled shyly.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Would it be okay if we go to the bookstore?" Krystle asked as they left the restaurant.</p>
<p>"Of course," Tom nodded, "Do you want to walk, or do you want me to get the car?"</p>
<p>"Let’s walk."</p>
<p>He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her across the street toward the Barnes and Nobles. He opened the door and followed her to the back of the store.</p>
<p>"Are you looking for something specific?" Tom asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. There’s this author I found, Jefferson Bass, and he has a new book out. He’s a professor at the University of Tennessee and he started The Body Farm for their forensics program,” she explained as she led him to the aisle she was looking for, “Is that weird?”</p>
<p>“Well I’ve played a severely misunderstood demi-god who killed half of New York and a vampire. So,” Tom shook his head. “No. Not really.”</p>
<p>She smiled up at him before starting her search for the book.</p>
<p>Tom's eyes scanned the shelves quickly. He spotted the book on a shelf above her head and pulled it down. </p>
<p>"Is this it?"</p>
<p>"Yes," she smiled, "thank you."</p>
<p>She reached out to take the book and froze when their fingers touched. She gasped softly and pull back quickly.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>"You're welcome," he took a step back, "do you want coffee?"</p>
<p>Krystle blinked, "what?"</p>
<p>"Sorry," Tom cleared his throat and gestured to the Starbucks at the front of the store, "would you like to get coffee?" </p>
<p>She smiled, clutching the book to her chest, "I would like that very much."</p>
<p>She moved to the front of the store to pay for her purchase. Tom stood beside her waiting patiently. </p>
<p>"Ma'am. Ma'am?"</p>
<p>Tom looked at Krystle and realized she wasn't paying attention to the woman who was trying to hand her the bag and her change. He looked at her face and then followed her line of vision to the news rack he was standing in front of. He could see she was staring at a magazine with his ex on the cover. He moved so she couldn't see it anymore.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart? Take your money," he smiled at the woman behind the counter and took the bag,</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>Krystle finally snapped out of her stupor and put her money in her handbag. Tom placed his hand on her back and guided her toward the Starbucks counter.</p>
<p>"What would you like darling?" Tom asked distracting her from what she just saw.</p>
<p>"I'd like a hot chocolate with whipped cream and the chocolate sprinkles."</p>
<p>"No coffee?" </p>
<p>She shook her head at Tom's question, "No. I don't drink coffee. I love their hot chocolate though."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Would you like to walk for a bit?" Tom asked after they left the store.</p>
<p>"Yes," Krystle smiled. </p>
<p>The pair walked in silence for a few minutes enjoying their beverages. </p>
<p>Tom was the first to speak, "so we know you don’t like Hemingway. What do you read?”</p>
<p>Krystle laughed softly, "I like murder mysteries. Amateur sleuth kind of stuff."</p>
<p>"That's interesting."</p>
<p>"I know it's not very exciting."</p>
<p>"If that's what you like that's great."</p>
<p>“That’s why I wanted to get this book,” She sighed softly and took another sip of her drink. They had fallen into silence once again and she racked her brain trying to think of something to say.</p>
<p>"So, um how's filming going?"</p>
<p>"It's going well. I can't really talk about it though."</p>
<p>"Right. Of course. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."</p>
<p>"No it's okay. It's just that Marvel is strict."</p>
<p>"I get it," Krystle nodded, "maybe we should head back."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>She nodded, "yea."</p>
<p>"Ok. I'll call the driver," Tom looked around to see where they had stopped walking.</p>
<p>"George will be here in a few minutes."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Tom watched her trying to figure out how the date had gone downhill so quickly. Dinner had gone well, and the conversation had been easy. Now it seemed they hadn't known what to say.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to say thank you for dinner," she smiled, "it was very good."</p>
<p>Tom returned the smile, "you're welcome."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that was up and  down pretty quickly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shorter chapter. Each sides take on the first date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8:</p>
<p>"What's wrong with you?" Roselyn asked as she prepared Krystle's face for painting.</p>
<p>"Excuse you?"</p>
<p>"What's going on with you? You've been in a funk all week."</p>
<p>"Nothing that concerns you."</p>
<p>"I take it back. You're not in a funk. You're in a god-awful mood. What is wrong?!"</p>
<p>Krystle crossed her arms and refused to answer.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart I'm here for you. Tell me what's going on?"</p>
<p>"The date was a disaster okay?!" Krystle yelled.</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>"Dinner was really good but after we went to the bookstore, it went downhill fast. It was like we had nothing left to talk about," she explained as tears filled her eyes, "we were standing on the sidewalk waiting for his driver and all I could think of saying was thank you for dinner."</p>
<p>"Well at least you said thank you," Roselyn pointed out.</p>
<p>"He must think I'm some fucking moron. He is so fucking smart, why is he interested in me?!"</p>
<p>"Okay. Take a deep breath and calm down a bit.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"He likes you because you are a lovely young woman. You're so talented at your job. You're beautiful inside and out. I know he can see that."</p>
<p>Krystle shook her head, "I'm not beautiful. I'm just weird and annoying. I'm not surprised he hasn't called."</p>
<p>"Why on earth would you ..."</p>
<p>"I need to get painted Roselyn,” Krystle cut her off.</p>
<p>"Ok. Let's get you ready."</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Tom looked up from his plate, "what?"</p>
<p>His sister frowned slightly, "are you okay? Are you worried about mum?"</p>
<p>"Yea but I know she'll be fine. I was thinking about the date I had last week."</p>
<p>"You went on a date?" Emma asked excitedly, "Finally! I didn't think you'd ever get over what's her face."</p>
<p>Tom smirked and shook his head at his sister, "I've been over her. I just haven't met anyone I was interested in enough."</p>
<p>"What's her name? What does she do?"</p>
<p>"Her name is Krystle and she's a Broadway actress."</p>
<p>"A theater girl. Nice. What has she been in?"</p>
<p>"She plays Elphaba in Wicked," Tom answered, "it's her first role."</p>
<p>"Wow. First role and it's a lead? That's a bit impressive."</p>
<p>He nodded his agreement, "she's amazing Em. She's very talented."</p>
<p>"Well that's good. What's the problem?"</p>
<p>"The date started out well but then it kind of went downhill."</p>
<p>Emma frowned, "what happened?"</p>
<p>Tom sighed softly before recounting the date to his sister. </p>
<p>"Well maybe she was just nervous. Talk to her. Find out what went wrong and try again."</p>
<p>"I will when I get back to New York. I need to head back tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I understand. Thank you for coming home. I know you're busy filming, but I thought you would want to know."</p>
<p>"No. Thank you for calling me Emma."</p>
<p>Emma smiled, "I'll miss you, you know?"</p>
<p>"I'll miss you too. I'll be home soon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9:</p>
<p>Tom stood in front of the door to Krystle's apartment. He thought over his sister's comments once more before raising his hand to knock. </p>
<p>A few minutes passed before he heard the lock turning.</p>
<p>"Tom?!"</p>
<p>He smiled, "hi. Good morning."</p>
<p>"Hi," she stepped back, "please come in."</p>
<p>Once Tom crossed the threshold into the apartment, Krystle started to close the door but stopped when she realized she was still in her pajamas.</p>
<p>"Oh god! Stay here. I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Tom tried not to laugh when she took off down the hall to change. He wondered if she realized she was wearing a Loki t-shirt.</p>
<p>"Son of bitch!" Krystle yelled from the bedroom, "are you serious?!"</p>
<p>This time he couldn't stop himself and he laughed when he heard her exclamation.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'll be right there."</p>
<p>A few minutes passed before Krystle walked to the living room. She was dressed in a long flowy skirt and tank top. </p>
<p>"Sorry about that," she apologized with a shy smile. </p>
<p>"It's all right," Tom stood when she approached the couch. When she was close enough he slid his arm around her waist and bent his head, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p>"I need to apologize for not calling this week."</p>
<p>"Oh no you..."</p>
<p>"Please let me."</p>
<p>She nodded and he continued.</p>
<p>"I had every intention of calling you but Emma, my sister, called at 2:00 in the morning the next day to tell me our mum had an accident."</p>
<p>"Oh god! Is she okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. She fell and broke her ankle and bruised her hip. She's going to fine though," he explained, "I was going to try and stay longer but I had to get back for filming."</p>
<p>Krystle nodded, "I feel so bad. What happened?”</p>
<p>"She was on an unsteady step stool and lost her balance. I tried giving her the you can't do things like that without proper help speech," Tom explained, "but it turned into I'm the parent, you're the kid so back off speech."</p>
<p>Krystle giggled, "I've gotten that one a time or two so I get it."</p>
<p>He chuckled before becoming serious, "I wanted to explain that I wasn't blowing you off."</p>
<p>"Seeing your mother after something like that is more important. It's okay."</p>
<p>Tom studied her for a moment, "is that what you thought?"</p>
<p>"Well... maybe?"</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Let me ask you something first. How do you think our date went?"</p>
<p>Krystle watched him, heart pounding waiting for his response. The longer it took for an answer she knew he was trying to find the most diplomatic answer. </p>
<p>"I think it started out well. The conversation was good, and I liked learning about how you got to Broadway,” Tom answered, “But I do think I know when it fell apart.”</p>
<p>“When?” she whispered.</p>
<p>"When you saw the magazine with Taylor on the cover."</p>
<p>Krystle hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"For reacting the way I did."</p>
<p>"You don't have to apologize," Tom insisted, "you didn't do anything wrong."</p>
<p>"I would like to ask you some questions, I most likely don't want the answer to but if it's okay with you."</p>
<p>"Go ahead."</p>
<p>"Are you still in love with her?"</p>
<p>"No. I don't think I was ever in love with her."</p>
<p>"Did you love her?"</p>
<p>"Yes but it wasn't the ‘I can't live without you, my heart would shatter without you’ kind of love," he explained, "yeah it hurt when she ended it but I survived. I was certainly not shopping for a ring like the tabloids claimed."</p>
<p>"Are you still friends with her?"</p>
<p>"Not anymore. At first we tried to be, but it didn't last long."</p>
<p>Krystle nodded, "I'm sorry. This really isn't my business. I shouldn't have asked." </p>
<p>"No, it's okay. If I didn't want to talk about it, I would have said so."</p>
<p>Krystle nodded, "I promise I won't ask any more questions. I really don't need details."</p>
<p>Tom chuckled at the face she made, "I won't tell you anything."</p>
<p>Krystle nodded again, "okay."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"So um do you have anything planned for today?" Krystle asked shyly.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Would you like to go out for lunch?"</p>
<p>Tom smiled, "I'd love to."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short chapter so I'm giving you two for 1 today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10:</p><p>"You were amazing tonight."</p><p>Krystle smiled, "you say that every night when you come to the show."</p><p>"Because it's the truth," Tom insisted and returned the smile, "you don't believe me?"</p><p>"No I do. I'm just not very good at taking compliments."</p><p>"So I've noticed."</p><p>She blushed at his comment but still smiled, "I don't want to be one of those people who thinks they are better than everyone else, like some diva."</p><p>"Krystle, sweetheart, just because you agree that you're amazing at your job doesn't make you a diva. It means you believe in yourself."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome. I mean it."</p><p>She smiled, "I know. Thank you."</p><p>****</p><p>Krystle sighed softly as she and Tom walked down the block to her apartment.</p><p>"Everything okay?"</p><p>She smiled up at him, "yes. Everything is good."</p><p>He returned the smile and lifted their joined hands to press a kiss to the back of her hers, "good."</p><p>He followed her up the steps of her building and inside. Ever the gentleman he escorted her up to the front door of her apartment. </p><p>"Do you want to come in?"</p><p>"Yes but I can't."</p><p>"Why not?" She softly.</p><p>"I told you why. I went way too fast with my last relationship. I don't want to do that with you."</p><p>"Okay," she let go of his hands, "I'll stop asking."</p><p>"That's not what I meant," Tom sighed softly.</p><p>"Are you attracted to me at all?"</p><p>"Yes," he answered looking her straight in the eyes, “I’m trying to be respectful here. Technically we have only been together for three weeks. I thought I should wait until week five or six before dragging you to your bedroom.”</p><p>Krystle laughed at his comment before burying her face in his shoulder.</p><p>“Please don’t question how I feel.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” he kissed her before continuing, “Don’t think I don’t want you or I’m not attracted to you. I want to do this slow and everything will happen when it’s the right time. Okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Krystle smiled shyly.</p><p>“Good,” he kissed her again and again, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Looking forward to it.”</p><p>Tom laughed, “Good night.”</p><p>He waited for her to be safely in her apartment before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is Tom doing something he shouldn't be? Read on and found out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11:</p><p>I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath<br/>Scared to rock the boat and make a mess<br/>So I sat quietly, agreed politely …</p><p>“What?” Krystle asked when she noticed Veronica staring at her.</p><p>"I will never understand how you do that."</p><p>Krystle glanced at Veronica on the treadmill next to her, "do what?"</p><p>"Sing while you're on that thing. Don't you run out of air?"</p><p>Krystle laughed and continued to work the elliptical, "not as much as when I first started. It actually makes it more enjoyable."</p><p>"You are so weird!" Veronica proclaimed.</p><p>"Krystle!"</p><p>Both women turned when they heard the exclamation. They watched Jonathan march across the gym waving his cell phone. </p><p>"What the hell are you doing in Brooklyn?" Veronica asked with a laugh, "I thought you never left Manhattan."</p><p>"This is important," he snapped and shoved his phone at Krystle, "who is this with your boyfriend?"</p><p>Krystle slowed the machine down and took the phone. She studied the photo for a moment before handing the phone back.</p><p>"That's his costar, Elizabeth."</p><p>"Does she really need to hold onto him like that while laughing?" Veronica asked.</p><p>Krystle shrugged and stepped off the machine, "Tom has a great sense of humor. Whatever he said must have been funny and she was leaning against him. I don't know."</p><p>Veronica and Jonathan exchanged a look.</p><p>"Look they're friends and they're working together. It's not a big deal."</p><p>She grabbed her bag and water bottle before heading to the door. As she walked, she fought back the tears that were starting to fall. The image of the photo kept running through her mind and she shook her head against the thoughts of what it could mean.</p><p>While their relationship was still new, she didn't believe Tom was the type of man to be involved with another woman. She also knew however, that the pair had history after filming I Saw the Light and Tom had expressed interest in being with her. </p><p>Krystle took a deep breath before exiting her car and entering the building. She was approaching the door when she heard music coming from inside of her apartment.</p><p>"Hello?" She called after entering.</p><p>"In the kitchen babe!"</p><p>She walked down the short hall and was surprised to see Tom at the stove, "Hey."</p><p>"Hi baby," he glanced at her quickly as he poured what looked like penne into a pot of water, "how was your day?"</p><p>"It was good. Veronica dragged me to Dog Pound."</p><p>Tom smirked slightly knowing how much she hated the gym, "how'd that go?"</p><p>"I worked the treadmill a little too hard and my legs feel like noodles," she explained moving closer to the counter.</p><p>"Were you crying?" Tom asked when he saw the redness around her eyes.</p><p>“Like I said, my legs feel like noodles and six flights of stairs takes a little longer and is a little more painful. My eyes just teared up a bit from the pain.”</p><p>“My poor baby,” Tom leaned over the counter to kiss her gently, “After dinner why don’t you take a shower or bath and then I’ll give you a leg massage.”</p><p>“Mmm maybe.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked concerned. </p><p>“Yeah,” she answered softly, “So what is this?”</p><p>“I know we usually go out on Monday nights, but I thought I would make us dinner instead. I finally got Emma to give up her recipe for chicken piccata.”</p><p>Krystle laughed, “What did you have to promise her?”</p><p>“A ruby bracelet for her birthday,” Tom laughed, “It’s fine. I don’t mind.”</p><p>She continued to laugh, “You are such a good brother.”</p><p>“I try,” Tom chuckled, “Why don’t you sit? It’s just about ready.”</p><p>She nodded and moved to the dining table. Her mind was racing as she tried to decide if she wanted to bring up the photos she had seen or if Tom would bring them up himself. </p><p>“Here sweetheart,” a few minutes later a plate appeared in front of her. </p><p>Krystle smiled up at him, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Is something wrong darling?”</p><p>“What?” Krystle asked startled from her thoughts.</p><p>Tom studied her for a moment, “so I guess it’s safe to say, you saw the pictures.”</p><p>She shifted in her seat, “Jonathan came storming into the gym demanding to know who was in the picture with my boyfriend. Veronica wanted to know why she was hanging on you like she was.”</p><p>“What did you say?” </p><p>“That she is your costar and friend. I told them you must have said something to make her laugh.”</p><p>“That’s all it was. She and I are friends, nothing more. We grabbed lunch together and I was telling her about Hemsworth messing up a stunt,” Tom explained.</p><p>Krystle nodded, “I believe you.”</p><p>“Thank you. I swear I would never lie to you.”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry I was upset about it,” she apologized, “I’m going to have to deal with this kind of thing aren’t I?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so,” Tom answered guiltily, “it kind of comes with dating someone in the public eye the way I am.”</p><p>“I get that,” she paused for a minute before continuing, “I’ll try not to let things like this bother me but I can’t promise it never will.”</p><p>“I understand,” Tom nodded, “promise me you’ll talk to me if something happens. Just communicate with me and we’ll figure it out together. Okay?”</p><p>She smiled, “Okay.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Mmm,” Krystle moaned when Tom’s hand slid down her back and under shirt.</p><p>“Okay?” he whispered.</p><p>“Yes,” she whispered back before kissing him again, “What the hell?!”</p><p>Tom sat up, laughing at her outburst when her cell phone rang. He reached for it and handed it over, “Veronica.”</p><p>“What does she want?” she groaned before answering, “Hey Veronica. What’s up?”</p><p>Tom climbed off the couch causing Krystle to reach for him. He looked down and smiled, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>She nodded and returned to the phone, “That sounds fun. Where are you having it?”</p><p>In the kitchen Tom grabbed the bowl of chocolate mousse he had prepared for dessert and a spoon before returning to the living room.</p><p>“I’ll ask him and call you back,” Krystle glanced at Tom, “I will call you back. I promise.”</p><p>“What’s up?” Tom asked when she finally hung up.</p><p>“She’s throwing a party for Richard’s 35th birthday and she wants us to go.”</p><p>“I’d love to. I like Richard.”</p><p>“The only thing is, she’s having it at Ocean House. Next door to ...”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Look if you don’t want to go, you don’t have to.”</p><p>“No, I want to,” he insisted, “I highly doubt we’ll run in to her. I’m not worried about it. Before Veronica has a heart attack, call her back and tell her we’ll be there.”</p><p>Krystle smiled and kissed him quickly, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t thank me,” he chuckled, “Like I said I like Richard, we get along well. I’d be happy to celebrate his birthday with him.”</p><p>“Okay,” she smiled and gestured to the bowl he was still holding, “We’re gonna eat that when I’m done right?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12:</p>
<p>“Hey, are you ready to go?” Tom asked walking into Krystle’s bedroom. </p>
<p>“I think so,” she looked at him in the mirror she was standing in front of, “are you sure you want me to go with you?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you there with me.”</p>
<p>She turned and gave him a shy smile, “okay.” </p>
<p>He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, “I promise it’ll be fun okay?”</p>
<p>She nodded, “okay.”</p>
<p>“Good,” he kissed her again, “you look beautiful.”</p>
<p>She looked down at the purple wrap dress she was wearing, “thank you.”</p>
<p>Tom held out his hand, “Come. Let’s go have some fun.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Hey Loki’s here!” Chris yelled when he spotted Tom and Krystle walking into the wrap party for the latest Thor movie, “now the party can start.”</p>
<p>Tom raised a brow in curiosity and looked at Elsa, Chris’s wife, “is he drunk already?”</p>
<p>“No,” she laughed, “he only had one beer.”</p>
<p>“Brother!” Chris wrapped his arms around Tom and hugged him tightly, actually lifting him off the floor for several inches.</p>
<p>“Put me down, you big oaf.”</p>
<p>Chris laughed and let go of his friend, “sorry mate. We’re going home tomorrow. I haven’t seen the kids in five weeks. I’m anxious to get the party over with so we can get ready to go.”</p>
<p>Tom nodded, “I get it. I know you miss them.”</p>
<p>Chris nodded and then smiled when he saw Krystle standing slightly behind Tom.</p>
<p>“Krystle it’s nice to see you again,” he moved around Tom to give her a hug.</p>
<p>“You too Chris,” Krystle smiled returning the hug.</p>
<p>Chris stepped back, “this is my wife Elsa.” </p>
<p>Krystle paused when she saw the beautiful blonde and the slinky cocktail dress she was wearing. She ran her hand over her own dress, smiling shyly. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you.” </p>
<p>Elsa smiled and gave her a brief handshake, “hello.”</p>
<p>Krystle took a step back hiding herself slightly behind Tom when Elsa let go of her hand. </p>
<p>Tom took her hand and squeezed reassuringly, “well we’re going to go say hi to the others. I told Krystle I’d introduce her to the rest of the cast. “</p>
<p>Chris nodded, “okay. We’ll catch up with you.”</p>
<p>Tom nodded and led Krystle away.</p>
<p>“There’s Zachary,” Tom pointed out when he saw Zachary Levi across the room.</p>
<p>“Where’s the ladies’ room?” she asked ignoring his statement.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The ladies’ room. Where is it?”</p>
<p>“Oh um down that hall, on the right.”</p>
<p>Krystle nodded and took off down the hall. Tom watched her go, concerned at the change in her demeanor. He knew it had something to do with meeting Elsa. </p>
<p>He sighed softly before heading down the hall to wait for her.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Krystle jumped back when she opened the door and found Tom leaning against the wall. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Waiting for you,” he answered and moved her away from the bathroom, “are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Fine. Why?”</p>
<p>Tom gave a small smirk, “darling you know I can tell when you’re not being truthful with me.”</p>
<p>“She’s incredibly beautiful.”<br/>“Ok.”</p>
<p>“And she’s like really toned and fit. Is she like all muscle or something?”</p>
<p>“Possibly.”</p>
<p>Krystle looked down at her dress, “I look like a freaking grape.”</p>
<p>Tom shook his head, “No Love. You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers kissing her softly before dragging his lips down her neck. </p>
<p>“Do you know what I love about this dress?”</p>
<p>“No,” Krystle whispered.</p>
<p>“It shows off your curves that I love. The curves I want to run my fingertips over,” he scrapped his teeth down the cord of her neck, “the curves I want to lick and kiss until you’re quivering under me, begging me to take you.”</p>
<p>“Tom stop. Not here,” she groaned, “you’re not playing fair.”</p>
<p>He chuckled low in her ear, “trust me love. I’m not playing. Tonight, you are mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13:</p>
<p>Krystle turned to the other side of the room when she heard Tom’s laughter. He was standing with Zachary and another gentleman she didn’t recognize. All three men were talking animatedly and laughing. She smiled to herself and watched them for a few more minutes. When Tom looked her way, Krystle looked away not wanting him to know she was watching him. Tom smiled to himself and excuse himself from his friends.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ll catch up with you guys later. I’m going to go make sure Krystle is okay.”</p>
<p>“Short leash?” Zachary joked.</p>
<p>Tom rolled his eyes, “No. I’ve spent too much time with you fools and I should be with her.”</p>
<p>Zachary just laughed as he watched his friend cross the room. He smiled when he saw them embrace. He really liked Krystle and he was happy to see his friend was so happy. </p>
<p>					&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>“Love,” Tom whispered in Krystle’s ear when he wrapped his hands around her waist, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she glanced over her shoulder, “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I left you alone for so long.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s fine,” she smiled and kissed him quickly, “I was just observing people.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled and ran his thumb over her cheek before kissing her, “Do you want to stay a bit longer or are you ready to go?”</p>
<p>“Um,” Krystle swallowed, “I guess I’m ready to go.” </p>
<p>“What’s wrong darling?” Tom asked concerned, “Is this about before? I’m sorry if I was a bit aggressive.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry darling. I don’t usually get like that. I think I’ve been putting this off for too long.”</p>
<p>Krystle blushed, “I liked it.”</p>
<p>“Well then how about we get home?” Tom asked and kissed her quickly.</p>
<p>Her blush deepened to a darker red, “Okay.”</p>
<p>					&amp;&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>“Darling what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing why?” Krystle asked looking away from the window.</p>
<p>“You’re fidgeting an awful lot,” Tom pointed out.</p>
<p>She smiled shyly, “I’m fine Tom.”</p>
<p>He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips, slowly teasing her tongue to come out to play with his. She moaned deep in her throat when he deepened the kiss.</p>
<p>The driver cleared his throat when he pulled up to Krystle’s apartment building.</p>
<p>“Sir? We’ve arrived.”</p>
<p>Tom sat back, “thank you Nigel.”</p>
<p>He turned to Krystle and saw she was blushing a deep red and trying to hide her face.</p>
<p>“Love?”</p>
<p>“Yea.”</p>
<p>Before Tom could say anything or move, Krystle had the door opened and was climbing from the SUV. </p>
<p>Tom turned to the driver as he undid his seatbelt, “Thank you. I’ll call you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Darling slow down,” Tom rushed to catch up with her.</p>
<p>“Damn your long legs,” Krystle muttered when he put his hand around her waist.</p>
<p>He chuckled softly, “sorry.”</p>
<p>They climbed the stairs to her apartment in silence. Tom glanced at her trying to figure out what was bothering her so much.</p>
<p>Krystle closed and locked the door before turning to Tom.</p>
<p>“Darling I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t usual get so out of ...”</p>
<p>Before he could finish his sentence, her mouth was on his. </p>
<p>“I’m scared.”</p>
<p>“What?” Tom asked confused.</p>
<p>“I know you think something is bothering me and you’re right. I’m scared.”</p>
<p>“Of me?”</p>
<p>“No,” she shook her head and reached for his hands, “No Tom. I’m not scared of you.”</p>
<p>“Okay. What is it?”</p>
<p>“What if you don’t like what’s under my dress? What if I can’t turn you on? What if I can’t satisfy you?” Krystle whispered her last question feeling embarrassed. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to be afraid,” he kissed her gently, “trust me, you do turn me on.”</p>
<p>He pulled her body closer, ensuring she could feel his growing erection. </p>
<p>Krystle gasped, “Is that because of me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he whispered in her ear before biting her earlobe.</p>
<p>She groaned when Tom stepped back to remove his jacket.</p>
<p>“Do you want this Love? Or do you want me to stop?”</p>
<p>Without having to think about it, she nodded, “I want this.”</p>
<p>“Good,” he tipped her head back and kissed her hard, taking her breath away. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Krystle let out a shocked gasp when Tom lifted her off the floor.</p>
<p>“Just taking you to your bedroom darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14:</p>
<p>Krystle groaned when the sound of a phone ringing disrupted her sleep.</p>
<p>“Tom,” when he didn’t respond she tried again, “tom!”</p>
<p>“What?” He groaned, “what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Your phone is ringing.”</p>
<p>By now the phone had stopped. </p>
<p>“If it’s important they’ll call back,” he turned on his side and put his arm around her waist, “go back to sleep. The sun isn’t even awake yet.”</p>
<p>Her laugh turned into a groan. Reaching across Tom’s body she grabbed the phone.</p>
<p>“Loki’s House of Rubbas. How can I help you?”</p>
<p>Tom’s eyes popped open, “What the hell did you just say?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir. We are out of lime green. Can I interest you in highlighter yellow?”</p>
<p>“What the hell is happening?” Tom asked from beneath her.</p>
<p>Krystle laughed, “Okay. Bye.”</p>
<p>She sat back and dropped the phone on Tom’s chest, “Talk to your brother.”</p>
<p>He picked up the phone and held it to his ear, “Chris?”</p>
<p>He was answered with Chris’s laughter, “I see you’ve turned her into a little hellcat.”</p>
<p>Tom turned his head to the side in time to see Krystle adjusting her panties and looking at him over her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Yeah. It would appear so.”</p>
<p>Krystle closed the bathroom door and stepped up to the coiunter. She couldn’t believe she had just teased Tom the way she had. She wondered why she was embarrassed. Especially after the night they had shared. While she waited for the water to heat up her mind wandered to the previous night.</p>
<p>She remembered the way Tom had slowly undressed her, constantly checking to see if she was okay with what he was doing. He had kept his promise and covered every inch of her skin with his lips.</p>
<p>“Starting without me?”</p>
<p>Krystle gasped when she heard Tom’s voice. She turned her head and found him leaning against the door jam, arms crossed across his chest and a little smirk on his face.</p>
<p>She looked down and realized one hand was pushing the bottom of the shirt she was wearing up while the other was stroking her neck. She gasped and stood up straight, both hands at her side. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to be embarrassed Love,” Tom moved closer and kissed her quickly before moving his lips to her neck, “mm you smell like me.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Mm. I can still smell my cologne on you.”</p>
<p>A small sigh escaped as his lips moved further down her body. He moved to his knees so he could unbutton the shirt and press kisses against each new inch of skin that was revealed. </p>
<p>“Tom!” Krystle gasped loudly when he pressed a kiss to her pussy lips through her panties.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Please,” she gasped yet again, “oh please.”</p>
<p>He stood suddenly and took her mouth in a kiss that took her breath away. Continuing the kiss, he grasped her hips and lifted her up on the counter.</p>
<p>Krystle groaned when he started trailing kisses down her torso again, pushing the shirt to the side as he did. She sat forward when he stepped back and wrapped her arms around his neck. </p>
<p>Tom pulled her from the counter and placed her in her feet, “ready?”</p>
<p>Krystle could only nod. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders and reached down to remove her panties. He pushed his boxers down quickly before grabbing her hips and lifting her up, forcing her legs to wrap around his waist.</p>
<p>Krystle held onto him as he stepped forward and into the shower. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“So, what did Chris want?”</p>
<p>“He wanted us to meet him and Elsa for breakfast,” Tom glanced at the clock, “Well that’s not happening. Your shower shenanigans took up time.”</p>
<p>“My shower shenanigans? My shower shenanigans?!”</p>
<p>Tom smirked, “yup. All your fault.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me Thomas. I believe that was all your fault.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t hear you stopping me.”</p>
<p>“Well I couldn’t... oh shut up.”</p>
<p>Tom laughed, “you couldn’t what?”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t think with you touching me like that!”</p>
<p>He chuckled, “was that so hard?”</p>
<p>“I hate you,” she muttered. </p>
<p>Tom bent so he could whisper in her ear, “that’s not what you said half an hour ago when I was buried inside of you.”</p>
<p>Krystle blushed at his comment. </p>
<p>Tom smiled as he straightened, “I’ll be in the kitchen making breakfast.”</p>
<p>Krystle nodded, and he turned to leave. He stopped at the door and looked back studying her for a minute.</p>
<p>“Krystle?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>She smiled, “perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone is about to show up in Rhode Island.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15:</p>
<p>“What?” Tom asked when he saw the look on Krystle’s face.</p>
<p>“A private jet? To go from New York to Rhode Island?”</p>
<p>Tom shrugged, “I thought it would be faster and more comfortable.”</p>
<p>“Well at least we didn’t have to go through the airport nonsense,” she smiled, “Thank you again for going with me. I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. I like Richard. He’s a pretty decent guy.”</p>
<p>Krystle laughed, “I’m so glad you guys get along. Although you are so different, sometimes I can’t figure out how it works.”</p>
<p>Tom chuckled, “that’s what makes sparring with him so much fun. He’s a smart guy and we can talk about a lot of different things.”</p>
<p>She smiled, “well whatever it is, I’m happy to see it.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled and was about to comment when the flight attendant interrupted.</p>
<p>“Excuse me sir. We’re getting ready to land.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Tom smiled and turned to Krystle, “time to buckle up darling.”</p>
<p>Krystle nodded and buckled her seatbelt. Tom did the same and reached for her hand, knowing she hated landings.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Stay here. I’m going to go check us in.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Tom asked, “I can go over with you.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Krystle smiled and gave him a quick kiss, “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Krystle headed for the front desk while Tom stayed near the entrance with their bags. He watched Krystle interacting with the staff at the desk while he waited.</p>
<p>“Tom?” He knew that voice, “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>He turned and offered a polite smile, “a friend of mine is throwing a birthday party for her boyfriend. Staying a couple nights. And you?”</p>
<p>Taylor flashed a huge smile, “Selena and I are having lunch. You should join us. I doubt they’ll mind having a third guest.”</p>
<p>“I really can’t. I’m waiting for…”</p>
<p>“Tom?”</p>
<p>He spun around, “Darling. Are we all set?</p>
<p>She nodded, “yes. Is everything okay?</p>
<p>“Yes,” he smiled nervously, “this is..”</p>
<p>“Hi I’m Taylor,” she held her hand out. </p>
<p>Krystle glanced at Tom before briefly shaking her hand, “hello.”</p>
<p>“So are you the friend that’s throwing the party?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Taylor this is my girlfriend. We’re here for a friend of ours.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Taylor looked her up and down, “Well it’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Krystle forced a smile before looking up at Tom, “Are you ready? The room is all set.”</p>
<p>“Of course darling,” Tom turned to Taylor, “we need to go. Nice to see you again.”</p>
<p>“You too Tom,” she flashed her megawatt smile.</p>
<p>He returned the smile and turned to Krystle, “lead the way darling.”</p>
<p>She nodded and took off for the elevator. Tom followed pulling their suitcases. As they rode the elevator Krystle stood staring at the door. Tom stood back giving her space. He watched her trying to figure out how to fix the awkward situation he had just put her through.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart?” When she didn’t answer he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, “Krystle?”</p>
<p>“Not now.”</p>
<p>He removed his hand and stepped back.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16:</p>
<p>Once they entered the room Krystle pulled her suitcase to the bed and sat down. Tom waited and watched her hesitantly.</p>
<p>“I’m not mad if that’s what you’re thinking. Just surprised and thrown. I wasn’t expecting...”</p>
<p>“I know,” Tom interrupted, “I wasn’t either. Are you mad at me for talking to her?”</p>
<p>“God no!” She responded, her eyes wide, “you’re too good of a person to ignore her. I wouldn’t expect anything less.”</p>
<p>Tom nodded and sat beside her before sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her closer, “I love you.”</p>
<p>She sat up and stared at him, “What?”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>She stared at him for another moment making Tom nervous. She finally leaned forward pressing her lips to his.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” she smiled and kissed him again. As the kiss continued, she started pulling at his shirt trying to get it off. </p>
<p>As she pushed his shirt off, Tom grabbed her leg and pulled her into his lap. Krystle moaned softly when he did this and again when she felt his hands running up her back.</p>
<p>“Damn it!” </p>
<p>Tom sat back and laughed at her outburst when a loud knock on the door came, “baby.”</p>
<p>“I swear if that’s Veronica I’m gonna kill her.”</p>
<p>“Maybe wait until Richard’s birthday weekend is over,” Tom commented as he made himself comfortable on the bed.</p>
<p>Krystle chuckled before opening the door, “yes Veronica? What do you need?”</p>
<p>“I came to make sure you’re here. I asked you to text me when you arrived,” she whined. </p>
<p>“We’ve only been here ten minutes. I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to text you yet,” Krystle explained calmly trying not to get upset with her friend.</p>
<p>Veronica nodded, “I’m sorry I’m being crazy. I just want everything to be perfect.”</p>
<p>“I know you do. I’d be a wreck if I was planning a surprise party for Tom.”</p>
<p>Veronica smiled, “thank you.”</p>
<p>Krystle returned the smile, “six o’clock on the terrace yes?”</p>
<p>“Yes. See you guys then,” she nodded before yelling, “hi Tom!”</p>
<p>“Hi!”</p>
<p>Krystle closed the door and returned to the bed where Tom was laying on his back.</p>
<p>She sat on the edge and touched his cheek, “Are you falling asleep on me?”</p>
<p>A lazy smile crossed his lips and he shook his head, “No. Just waiting for you to come back.”</p>
<p>She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. As they kissed her hands came down and she slowly pushed his shirt up, stroking his skin. Moving her hand lower, she grabbed his belt buckle.</p>
<p>“What are you ...”</p>
<p>Before he could finish his question, Krystle had his jeans down over his hips and her mouth over the head of his dick.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Tom groaned as his hips shot up off the bed. </p>
<p>He gasped and groaned loudly when he felt the head of his dick hit the back of her throat, “Baby.”</p>
<p>“Mmm,” she moaned as she sucked, slowly moving her mouth up and down. </p>
<p>Tom gasped again and let her continue, enjoying the pleasure she was giving him. It wasn’t like his girlfriend to take control the way she did. He knew she was nervous about their weekend in Watch Hill and he had a feeling she was taking control now because it was one of the few things she could control. So, he let his selfish side win out and enjoy the pleasure he was receiving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17:</p>
<p>“Are you sure I look okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course, you do darling,” Tom smiled, “I love it when you wear these types of dresses.”</p>
<p>He smirked and skimmed his finger over her collar bone. The dress was a light pink slip dress that showed a touch of cleavage.</p>
<p>“Thomas!”</p>
<p>He let out a low chuckle, “Come darling. Let’s go celebrate.”</p>
<p>She smiled and allowed him to open the door.</p>
<p>						&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>“Krystle! Finally!” </p>
<p>“Hey V. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?!” Veronica asked frantically, “We’re supposed to be out on the terrace.”</p>
<p>“Well sweetie we can’t control the weather,” Krystle tried to console her friend and co-star, “I thought you had arranged for the room too just in case?”</p>
<p>“Well yeah but,” she sighed, “I just want to make everything perfect. I love Richard so much and 35 is a big one and I wanted it to be perfect.”</p>
<p>Krystle placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder and glanced at Tom. </p>
<p>“I’ll let you two talk alone,” Tom let go of Krystle’s hand, “I’ll get us some drinks.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Tom nodded and slipped away to find the bar leaving Krystle to calm her friend down.</p>
<p>“Hey Tom.”</p>
<p>He grinned when he ran into the birthday boy, “Richard! Happy birthday.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” The other man smiled and returned the handshake, “Any chance you’re seen my woman?”</p>
<p>Tom nodded, “My woman is trying to calm her down. It seems she’s not happy with the location change.”</p>
<p>Richard sighed softly and shook his hand, “She had the whole party planned out. She wanted to have everything out on the terrace overlooking the water.”</p>
<p>“Well unfortunately we can’t control the weather,” Tom chuckled before turning to the bartender and ordering a glass of wine for Krystle and a beer for himself.</p>
<p>“I love Vic more than anything in this world but sometimes, she needs to calm down.” </p>
<p>Tom laughed with him, “she just wants it to be perfect.”</p>
<p>“I know she does. She kept saying how I’m 35 this year and it’s a big deal.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, my sisters made a big deal about my 35th too. It’s because she loves you and I can see how much you love her.”</p>
<p>Before Richard could say anything else, Veronica and Krystle approached, “hey baby.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” he bent to give her a quick kiss.</p>
<p>“Can we talk for a second?”</p>
<p>“Of course baby.”<br/>***</p>
<p>“Tom, I need to take a break!” Krystle exclaimed as the song changed.</p>
<p>He laughed and let her lead him from the dance floor, “I’m sorry baby. You know I love dancing and especially with you.”</p>
<p>“I know but,” she took a deep breath, “I can’t always keep up.”</p>
<p>“Oh baby,” he kissed her, “I’m sorry. Come. Let’s sit.”</p>
<p>He walked her out to the lobby, and they took a seat on one of the small sofas.</p>
<p>Krystle sighed softly as she sunk into the plush material, “Okay that’s better.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled sheepishly and lifted her legs into his lap, “I’m sorry darling. Sometimes I get carried away.”</p>
<p>“Hey it’s okay. I’m having a great time tonight,” she smiled, “I just need to learn to keep up with you.”</p>
<p>“Well I will dance with you whenever you want.”</p>
<p>Krystle smiled, “Tom?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” he asked while he continued to massage her calves.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too darling,” he smiled and leaned over to kiss her.</p>
<p>“Krystle?” </p>
<p>She sighed softly when Richard’s voice interrupted them.</p>
<p>“Yes Richard?”</p>
<p>“Can I borrow you for a minute?” Richard asked and then glanced at Tom, “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he smiled and moved her legs so she could stand.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before following Richard out of the lobby.</p>
<p>“What’s going on? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Richard nodded and pulled a box out of his jacket pocket. He opened it and turned it to Krystle.</p>
<p>“Well Richard, I’m flattered but I think you’re showing this to the wrong woman.</p>
<p>“It’s for Veronica.”</p>
<p>She chuckled when he saw the look on Richard’s face.</p>
<p>“It’s gorgeous. She’s going to love it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. Congratulations.”</p>
<p>Richard took a deep breath and let it out, “It’s almost midnight and that’s when I want to ask her.”</p>
<p>“That’s perfect.”</p>
<p>Richard grinned, “Thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18:</p><p>“Are you ready to go?” Tom asked when Krystle returned from her conversation with Richard.</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>Tom pouted slightly, “But I’ve been looking forward to getting you out of this dress all night.”</p><p>She smiled and took his hands tugging him from the couch, “I will happily let you do that, but we need to stay a little longer.”</p><p>Tom looked at her confused, “Why?”</p><p>“Something is going to happen at midnight, so we need to stay.”</p><p>“I thought you said Veronica had to cancel the fireworks because of the rain.”</p><p>“It has nothing to do with that,” she looked around to make sure no one was around before leaning closer, “He’s going to propose.”</p><p>“Oh wow. Really?”</p><p>“Yes. He just showed me the ring. He’s a bit nervous so he wanted my opinion. I told him it was gorgeous, and she’ll love it.”</p><p>“Will she?” Tom asked as they headed back into the ballroom.</p><p>“Yes. It’s a teardrop ruby surrounded by diamonds.  Red is her favorite color, so I know it’ll be perfect for her.”</p><p>“Excuse me everyone,” Richard announced and tapped his glass of champagne getting everyone’s attention. He waited for everyone to settle down and turn toward him. “First, I would like to thank everyone for being here tonight to help me celebrate my birthday. Tonight has reminded me how lucky I am to have all of you in my life. Veronica can you come up here please?”</p><p>Veronica looked around with a shy smile before stepping up to her boyfriend and standing by his side.</p><p>“Thank you for throwing me this party. I was truly surprised and I’m thankful for your love and what you have done here tonight.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. I was happy to do this for you.”</p><p>“Well while we are surrounded but our family and friends, there is something I want to ask you,” he handed the glass he was holding to his sister and dropped down to his knee, “Veronica. The last three years with you have been the happiest I have ever been. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?”</p><p>Veronica gasped when he opened the ring box, “Yes! Yes of course I will.”</p><p>The room erupted in cheers as Richard pulled the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. As tears slid down her face, Veronica wrapped her arms around Richard and kissed him. <br/>Everyone continued to cheer and offer their congratulations.</p><p>One she stepped back she looked for Krystle. When their eyes met, she gave her friend and costar a huge smile. Krystle smiled back and mouthed, “Congratulations.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19:</p><p>Krystle carefully removed herself from Tom’s embrace and eased her way out of the bed. Grabbing his dress shirt from the floor, she pulled it on and did up a few buttons before making her way to the balcony. She slowly slid the door open enough to squeeze her body out without waking Tom.</p><p>Stepping up to the railing she took a deep cleansing breathe, letting the sea air fill her lungs. She loved being near the water, something about it having a calming effect on her and right now she needed that calm. She was very happy for her friend on her engagement, but it made her start wondering what her future held. She loved Tom and the last thing she wanted to do was push a relationship on him that he simply wasn’t ready for or didn’t want. Now that they had finished filming the latest Thor movie, she knew it was only a matter of time before he had to go back home to London. </p><p>“Is that my shirt?” Tom asked and slid his hand around Krystle’s waist.</p><p>She jumped slightly, “I didn’t hear you come out.”</p><p>“Sorry darling,” he tipped her head back and gave her a sweet kiss, “morning love.”</p><p>She blushed, “good morning. Yes this is your shirt.”</p><p>He chuckled and held her close to his side, “it looks better on you.”</p><p>“Hardly.”</p><p>He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead, “what are you doing up?”</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep. Didn’t want to bother you.”</p><p>“Well I woke up because I got cold and discovered my lovely little Elphie was missing.”</p><p>“Sorry,” she smiled.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Tom looked at her curiously, “are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>She was quiet before answering, “just some things on my mind.”</p><p>“Care to share?” Tom asking leaning against the balcony, “Maybe I can help?”</p><p>She bit her lip, before asking, “you’re going to have to leave soon. Aren’t you?”</p><p>Tom sighed softly, “yes. I was going to talk to you about it when we went back to NY tomorrow.”</p><p>“Can you tell me now?”</p><p>“Kenneth is putting on a new production of Hamlet. He asked me to star in it.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“He needs an answer Monday. I would fly home that Friday and start prep on Monday.”</p><p>“You’re going to say yes right?”</p><p>Tom nodded, “I’ve dreamt of doing Hamlet for as long as I can remember. But it will mean our time together will come to an end.”</p><p>Krystle stood up straight and stepped back, “are you breaking up with me?”</p><p>“What? No! No of course not. I just meant I won’t be staying in New York much longer. I have to go home so I can get back to work. I took a longer break than intended but I am in no way breaking up with you.”</p><p>Krystle nodded, “sorry. Just the way you said that I freaked out a little.”</p><p>“Please don’t freak out darling. We can make this work. I’ll be busy with the play but I won’t be traveling. We can talk all the time.”</p><p>She just nodded again, “I guess you’re right.” </p><p>“I don’t want to give this up. I know it will be hard, but I think we have something really good.”</p><p>A blush covered her cheeks and she smiled, “I think so too.”</p><p>Tom bent his head and kissed her before leading her back into bed.</p><p>					&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>“Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Krystle sighed softly and shifted so she could see Tom’s face, “what did you mean before when you said you’ve taken too much time off?”</p><p>“A few years ago, I would go from movie set to movie set. I was not taking time off in between and it wasn’t healthy. I finally decided I need to do take breaks between projects. So, I was planning on taking a month or so after we finished filming,” he explained, “then I met you and I decided I wasn’t ready to go back to London yet. We’re still in the getting to know you phase and I didn’t want to just up and leave.”</p><p>Krystle thought over what he said as she chewed her lower lip. Tom reached out and gently pull her lip free from her teeth.</p><p>“What are you thinking darling?”</p><p>“I haven’t held you back from doing anything you wanted to have I?”</p><p>“Of course not love,” he bent and kissed her lips, “I’ve enjoyed the last few months with you. Spending time together, getting to know each other, getting to see the show whenever I want.”</p><p>She chuckled softly, and he continued.</p><p>“Like I said before, I think we have something great here and I don’t want to give it up. I don’t want to give you up.”</p><p>Before she could respond, her cell phone started ringing loudly on the nightstand causing her to groan.</p><p>Tom laughed at her reaction and moved his arm so she could get up.</p><p>“Hey V. What’s up?”</p><p>“Are you guys awake? I didn’t wake you, did I?”</p><p>“No but if you had called fifteen minutes ago you would have been interrupting some pretty spectacular sex.”</p><p>Krystle smirked when Tom burst into laughter. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before asking Veronica what she needed.</p><p>“So, Richard and I decided to charter a boat to take us around the Sound. We were thinking we can all meet for brunch at ten and then head out on the boat. It’s a gorgeous day so we thought it would be perfect before heading back to real life tomorrow.”</p><p>“That sounds like fun,” Krystle smiled, “Hang on. Let me put you on speaker so Tom can hear you.”</p><p>“Hi Veronica!” Tom greeted after he could hear her on the line.</p><p>“Hey Tom! You want to go boating for the day?”</p><p>He looked at the big smile on Krystle’s face and nodded, “Love to. Where should we meet for brunch?</p><p>After finalizing plans to meet the group at the hotel’s restaurant at 10:00. The couple shared a quick shower before gathering the items they would need for the excursion.</p><p>“Don’t forget a hat, love. I know the sun can get to you.”</p><p>Krystle smiled at Tom’s reminder and grabbed her new sun hat, “How do I look?”</p><p>She was dressed in a white sun dress with a rose pattern and red strappy sandals.</p><p>“Beautiful darling,” he slid his arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss, “Ready?”</p><p>“Yes,” she leaned up and returned the kiss.</p><p>They were just about to step on the elevator when Krystle remembered she forgot to pack the sunscreen.</p><p>“I’ll meet you downstairs.”</p><p>“Are you sure darling? I can wait or go for you.”</p><p>“I’m sure. You know how she gets when people are late. Tell her I’ll be right there.”</p><p>Tom nodded and smiled before letting go of the door and allowing the elevator to move.</p><p>					&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Tom stepped into the restaurant and looked around for Veronica and Richard. He was quite surprised to see he was the first to arrive. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was 9:54 and technically Veronica had six minutes before she was late. Chuckling to himself at his friend’s punctuality he made his way over to a table that had been set up for a large group. He had just slipped into a seat when he heard the greeting.</p><p>“Hi Tom.”</p><p>He turned and found Taylor Swift standing a few feet away.</p><p>“Morning Taylor,” He gave a quick nod.</p><p>“So, what are you doing here all alone?” she asked with her megawatt smile.</p><p>“Meeting friends for brunch.”</p><p>“That’s nice,” she walked closer and sat in the chair next to his, “How have you been?”</p><p>“I’m doing well Taylor. Finished Ragnorak a couple months ago and heading home next week.</p><p>“I had some much fun meeting everyone in Australia. That was a great trip we had, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Tom?”</p><p>He looked up to see Krystle, Veronica and Richard standing across from him. </p><p>“Oh darling, you’re here,” he stood and rounded the table and blocked her view from the blonde woman at the table, “Veronica you were almost late.”</p><p>“Well I suppose I should leave you to your brunch,” Taylor came over and gave him a hug, “I’ll be in London in a couple weeks. We’ll have to get lunch.”</p><p>She slipped away before anyone could say anything. </p><p>“Well that wasn’t awkward at all,” Veronica muttered and moved to sit at the table, “What the hell was that Hiddleston?”</p><p>Tom sighed before looking at her, “It was nothing. She saw me alone and said hi.”</p><p>“That hug and lunch invite didn’t seem like nothing.”</p><p>“Baby leave him be,” Richard commented and sat next to her, “If he says it was nothing, it was nothing.”</p><p>Tom turned and looked at his girlfriend who was unusually quiet and staring at the floor.</p><p>“Krystle sweetheart …”</p><p>“Um ... I think I’m a bit overdressed. I’m going to go change.”</p><p>Before Tom could say anything, she was rushing out of the restaurant towards the elevators.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the delay in updating.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20<br/>“Why did you change?”<br/>“It was a bit over the top,” Krystle answered as she did her belt.</p>
<p>“But you looked beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go. I’m hungry,” she headed for the door, “are you coming or not?”</p>
<p>Tom sighed softly, “she came over and I should have ignored her.”</p>
<p>“You’re not that type of man Thomas.”</p>
<p>He cringed when she used his full name, “I will not be seeing her in a London. I promise you.”</p>
<p>Krystle sighed as the elevator began its descent, “Tom you are a grown man. You can do whatever you want including having lunch with her. I don’t want to be the type of girlfriend who tells you who you can spend your free time with.”</p>
<p>“I know you don’t.”</p>
<p>“Look I trust you okay?”</p>
<p>Tom nodded, “okay.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for the way I acted. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Elphie.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god! Loki is such a dork,” she groaned.</p>
<p>Tom laughed and kissed her before leading her off the elevator. </p>
<p>					&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>“Are you doing okay baby?” Tom spoke into Krystle’s ear so she could hear him.</p>
<p>She smiled at him and nodded, “boats don’t bother me. Just planes.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Tom kissed her quickly, “just want to make sure.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she blushed and kissed him again.</p>
<p>It always made her feel good when he showed concern for her well-being.</p>
<p>“Krystle!” Veronica called out as she strutted across the boat.</p>
<p>“What?” she turned her head and her jaw dropped when she saw what her friend was wearing. Veronica was clad in a tiny white bikini that showed off all her assets.</p>
<p>She turned and curled herself up in Tom’s arms and buried her face in his chest.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Tom asked softly.</p>
<p>“Look at her!”</p>
<p>“Come on girl. Put your bathing suit on. We can lay in the sun and talk about boys.”</p>
<p>Krystle’s groan was muffled by Tom’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Come on sweetheart,” he sat her up, “I’ll go down and change with you.”</p>
<p>She just nodded and followed him below deck. She stopped suddenly when Tom turned around.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>Krystle nodded, “Yeah. Of course.”</p>
<p>“Why do you let her do that to you?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Tom sighed softly trying to choose his words carefully, “Why do you let her get to you so easily? Sometimes it seems to me that you let certain things about her bother you.”</p>
<p>Krystle made a face and blinked back the tears that filled her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sweetheart. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wish you didn’t compare yourself to her.”</p>
<p>“It’s hard not to.”</p>
<p>“But why do you do it? You’re beautiful, talented, and intelligent.”</p>
<p>“Not like you I’m not. I mean we can’t all go to RADA.”</p>
<p>Tom smirked slightly, “You know what I mean. You are not less than her.”</p>
<p>“I know I shouldn’t compare myself but sometimes it’s hard. She’s incredibly beautiful and has an amazing voice and everyone loves her.”</p>
<p>“Well in my experience, the villain turns out to be more popular than the hero.”</p>
<p>Krystle laughed softly.</p>
<p>“Who cares if she’s pretty in pink? You are beautiful and fierce in green,” he commented and kissed her, “I love my little green Elphie. She’s pretty amazing.”</p>
<p>Krystle blushed a deep crimson, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to thank me. I just want you to see what I see. Okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” she nodded and held him tightly, “I love my trickster God.”</p>
<p>Tom laughed before stepping back, “Now. Go put your suit on. I want to see which one you brought. I’m still disappointed you wouldn’t model them for me the other day.”</p>
<p>She threw her head back laughing, making Tom’s smile grow bigger.</p>
<p>“Be right back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21:</p>
<p>As he sat relaxing on the bench seat, Tom’s eyes kept drifting over to wear Krystle was laying out in the sun. With his dark sunglasses he was able to stare at her for a few moments.</p>
<p>The bathing suit she had chosen was a dark emerald green two piece. While it was not a bikini like Veronica was sporting, it did allow about 2 inches of skin to be exposed. His fingers itched to trace her skin.</p>
<p>He loved the way it showed off her curvy figure. He truly loved her body. The way it felt pressed against his when he held her. Feeling her strong thighs around his waist when he was buried inside of her, and when she was on top of him, he loved running his fingertips over her skin. The first time he had pulled her on top of him while making love she had been self-conscious but he had assured her she was beautiful. He loved her little tummy and her full 40 DD breasts. They were the perfect size to fill his large hands.</p>
<p>As he watched her from his spot and thought about her body, Tom could feel his cock hardening in his swim trucks. He shook his head of his thoughts and stood from the bench.</p>
<p>“Hey baby,” Tom greeted as he knelt down next to Krystle, “the captain just told Richard we’re going to stop so we can go in the water. Join me?”</p>
<p>She gave him a big smile, “of course.”</p>
<p>Tom helped her to a sitting position and then to her feet. When she swayed slightly, Tom wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.</p>
<p>“Let’s move you to the shade for a few minutes.”</p>
<p>She smiled, “thank you.”</p>
<p>He brushed his lips against her forehead and moved her to a seat under the canopy.</p>
<p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>After resting in the shade and having some water and a light snack, Tom and Krystle jumped off the boat into the cool water. They swam around for a few minutes before Krystle wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso.</p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled and wrapped his arm around her, “hi.”</p>
<p>Krystle pressed her mouth to his and have gave him a long deep kiss before pressing her forehead against his.</p>
<p>“Want to know a secret?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Tom smirked.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” He smiled and kissed her again.</p>
<p>Krystle rested her head against his shoulder as they floated in the water.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Tom asked when she sighed softly.</p>
<p>“I’m going to miss you when you go home.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to miss you too baby. But we’ll talk all the time. I promise.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that. Don’t make me promises.”</p>
<p>“What?” Tom leaned back so he could see her face, “what do you mean?”</p>
<p>Krystle let go of him and swam towards the ladder. She climbed aboard and grabbed her towel. Tom quickly followed and pulled her down to the seats in the back.</p>
<p>“I’m not making you empty promises here. Yes it will be a bit hard but we can make this work. I’ll be preparing for the play but I won’t be traveling,” Tom explained, “we can text all the time.”</p>
<p>“What about the time difference?”</p>
<p>“It’s only 6 hours. Well make it work,” he leaned closer and kissed her before putting his forehead against hers, “don’t give up on us okay? I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>After returning to NY, Tom had assured Kenneth he would be back in London in two weeks and was very eager to begin preparations for Hamlet.</p>
<p>The couple spent as much time together as they could during their time. When Krystle wasn’t at rehearsal, they went for walks in the city. On one particularly rainy day they stayed wrapped up in a blanket on the couch watching movies until she had to leave for the theater. Tom had accompanied her to a couple rehearsals and had attended the show almost every night. When they would return after the show, Tom would make them something to eat, which was followed by a shared shower and several rounds of love making.</p>
<p>The night before Tom was set to fly home to London, Krystle had been having a terrible time trying to fall asleep. So, at 2:00 in the morning, Tom sat up against the headboard and read to her until she fell asleep with her head against his chest.</p>
<p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me to the airport?”</p>
<p>Krystle nodded, “I don’t want to cause a scene.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” he smiled gently and kissed her, “I’ll text you when I land okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” she whispered. She blinked rapidly trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.</p>
<p>Tom cupped her face in his hands, “don’t cry sweetheart. It’ll be okay. I’ll text you when I land and I’ll talk to you tomorrow. All right?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize Love. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>He pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her fiercely.</p>
<p>“Mr. Hiddleston, we need to leave.”</p>
<p>He nodded at the driver waiting in the hall.</p>
<p>“Goodbye darling girl. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too Tom. Be safe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A quick note: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. I truly appreciate it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 22:</p>
<p>Tom let out a deep sigh as he sunk into the backseat of the SUV that had just picked him up from the airport. His travels home had been quite trying. His flight out of LaGuardia had been delayed nearly two hours and once he was able to board, he had been bumped to coach. He didn’t mind that too much, he wasn’t one of those celebrities that balked at the idea of not being in first class. The flight over the Atlantic was less than ideal, as they had hit turbulence for almost half of it. Once they had finally landed at Heathrow, the line to get through customs had been exceptionally long.</p>
<p>As they drove to his flat, Tom fished his phone out of his pocket. After turning it on he noticed a text message alert. He clicked on the message to open it and laughed out loud when he saw the picture.</p>
<p>Krystle had sent him a picture of Rosalyn touching up her green makeup. In the body of the text she had written, “It ain’t easy being green.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled before tapping out a reply, “My beautiful Elphie. I have landed safely and will call you tomorrow. I love you.”</p>
<p>He locked the screen and put his phone back into his pocket. He sighed softly and leaned his head back on the seat as he gazed out the window at the familiar sights. He was happy to finally be home and thrilled to be getting to work with Kenneth again. When he had gotten the call from the famous director, he had jumped at the chance to do Hamlet. It had been some time since he had been on stage. </p>
<p>For the past few years, he had been doing movie after movie and he hadn’t realized how much he had missed it until he got the call to do Hamlet. While he was happy with is career and the work he had done, his first love was the stage and he was very much looking forward to being back on it.</p>
<p>His mind wandered and started thinking over the last 4 months in New York. He had intended on returning to London after the movie wrapped but after he had met Krystle, there was something about her that drew him to her and he found he didn’t want to leave just yet. He wanted to stay and get to know her more. Now four months later he was promising her that they could make their relationship work and that he wasn’t ready to give up just yet. Even saying I love you. </p>
<p>When they had first started going on dates, Tom had promised himself that he would take it slow. After the relationship with Taylor, and how public it was, he didn’t want a relationship with the same amount of attention. He wanted to take things slow and not rush into anything too serious. But once again, he was the first to say I love you, and he had put his life on hold to be with a woman who lived in another country. </p>
<p>He had promised Krystle they could make it work, that they’d talk all the time since he wouldn’t be traveling. He supposed in a way, him returning home was the first test they would face. He knew he had a tendency to get buried in his work, no matter what the subject matter. He was constantly researching, creating the character, always striving to put his best performance forward. He would bury himself so deeply in the role he would often forget about life outside of the role, the character. He had ruined prior relationships due to his dedication to his work. </p>
<p>He hoped that he could keep his promises this time and they would make the relationship work. He still struggled with pinpointing what it was that drew him into Krystle so quickly. She had a big heart, a sweet personality and he just enjoyed being in her presence.</p>
<p>Tom knew Krystle worried about the relationship, the distance being one of the reasons but more so whether or not they had enough in common to sustain a meaningful relationship. He recalled their first date and their trip to the bookstore, the way she thought he would find it odd that she liked reading books about body farms and murder mysteries. He never said anything to her, but it had bothered him that she felt like she needed to be a Shakespeare nerd like him. He didn’t hold it against people if they didn’t enjoy the same things he did. That was one of the great things about life, you didn’t always have to like the same things, as long as you respected the other person’s opinion.</p>
<p>“Mr. Hiddleston?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” he asked shaking off his thoughts.</p>
<p>“We’re here sir.”</p>
<p>“Oh right. Thank you.”</p>
<p>					&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Krystle stood in the aisle of Barnes and Nobles flipping through the large book she was holding. Tom had been so excited to be returning home to start work on Hamlet that she had decided to go and buy a copy of the play. But as she flipped through the pages, scanning the words, she could not understand anything that was being said. Frustration built in her and she could feel tears start to prick her eyes. Slamming the book closed, she shoved it back into its spot on the bookshelf. She whipped her sunglasses out of her handbag and shoved them on her face before someone could see her crying. She left the store quickly and grabbed a cab to bring her home.</p>
<p>She hated the fact that she did not understand anything about one of the things that Tom was so passionate about. She loved listening to him talk about the play and how excited he was to be Hamlet. He was eager to see how Kenneth was going to be making it more modern. She wasn’t sure if Tom had figured out that she wasn’t following any of the technical information but she loved the way he got so excited about it, the way his face lit up as he spoke of The Bard.</p>
<p>Tom hadn’t mentioned anything about having her in London for the opening night performance, but Krystle wanted to be there to support him. She had wanted to read the play beforehand, so she had an idea of what was happening. She supposed she could ask Tom to explain it to her, but there was a part of her that was scared he would think less of her. It was another thing that made her worry about their relationship. What if he got bored of her because they didn’t have a lot in common? What if one day he looked at her and realized he deserved better, someone was more of an intellectual equal? </p>
<p>She had fallen in love so fast and so hard that she was terrified that it would all come crashing down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surprise trip to NYC</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 23:</p>
<p>“All right children. Settle,” Kenneth called out as he walked to the stage.</p>
<p>Tom looked up from where he was sitting and chuckled. The rest of the cast quieted down to listen to their director.</p>
<p>“I have a few pieces of good news to share. Firstly, due to the show selling out, we have extended the run for an additional three weeks.”</p>
<p>The entire cast and crew members that were there all cheered and clapped. Tom was excited too, but he also knew it meant more time away from Krystle.</p>
<p>“What’s the other good news?” a cast mate called out.</p>
<p>“Well since we are ahead in the prep schedule, I have decided to give you the weekend off starting now. Everyone be here Monday morning at 10:00 am sharp ready to go.”</p>
<p>Tom nearly jumped off the stage with this news. He whipped his phone out of his pocket and started looking for a flight back to New York. It was Thursday morning so if he could be back to Krystle that evening and they could have two maybe two and a half days together. </p>
<p>“Hey Tom!”</p>
<p>He stopped when he heard Kenneth’s voice behind him, “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Can I talk to you for a minute?”</p>
<p>He was tempted to say no but he would never disrespect his director and longtime friend like that.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“I heard you have a new lady friend.”</p>
<p>Tom paused before nodding. “Yes, that’s right.”</p>
<p>“How are things going?” Kenneth asked concerned.</p>
<p>“They’ve been going really well actually,’ Tom answered fiddling with this phone, “I was just about to book a flight to New York since you’re giving us a few days off.”</p>
<p>“Tom.”</p>
<p>He frowned at the tone of Kenneth’s voice, “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Just be careful. I saw what the last break up did to you.”</p>
<p>Tom cleared his throat, “I appreciate your concern but this one’s different. Krystle does not live in the limelight like Taylor did.”</p>
<p>Kenneth nodded, “My apologies if I over stepped. I’ve known you a long time Tom and I don’t want to see you hurt like that.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate that. I’m okay.”</p>
<p>“All right. Well safe travels mate.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled, “See you Monday.”</p>
<p>					      &amp;&amp;&amp;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair, waiting for his flight to be called. He took a quick look around to see if anyone was watching him. When he realized no one seemed to be paying any attention to him, he quickly snapped a selfie. Attaching the picture to a text message, he captioned it, Loki misses Elphie. </p>
<p>He was surprised to get a response less than a minute later. It was a selfie of Krystle with half of her face painted green. The caption of her photo read, Elphie misses her mischievous God.</p>
<p>Tom smiled desperately wanting to tell her he was on his way back to New York but held himself back. He wanted to surprise her when she came home from her show.</p>
<p>					     &amp;&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>Tom sighed as he finally unlocked the door to Krystle’s apartment. He knew she would be at the theater until later that night and it gave him a chance to shower and relax after the long flight. After locking the door, he headed down the short hall to the bedroom and started to unpack a few items. He set out for the shower after collecting his bag of toiletries and a pair a running shorts.</p>
<p>After a refreshing shower Tom was heading through the living space to the kitchen when something caught his eye. On the coffee table there was a stack of three books. The first was a copy of Hamlet. He picked it up and noticed underneath was a Cliff’s notes guide to the play and the third book was Hamlet for Dummies.</p>
<p>“What the?” Tom frowned looking over the books.</p>
<p>Why on earth would she have these?	</p>
<p>					&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>Krystle froze when she opened the door to her apartment and saw that all of the lights were on. She stepped in cautiously but smiled when she saw Tom walk in from the kitchen area.</p>
<p>“Tom!” she shrieked and dropped her bags in the doorway before running into his arms, “You’re here!”</p>
<p>“Yea I’m here sweetheart,” Tom grabbed her as she launched herself at him. </p>
<p>He held on tight as she tried to wrap herself around him as much as she could.</p>
<p>“I missed you so much. I tired so hard not to,” she whispered as tears filled her eyes, “But I did. I was so used to you being there every day.” </p>
<p>Tom smiled sadly, “It’s all right darling girl. I missed you too.”</p>
<p>She finally dropped her legs from around his torso and stood, “how are you here?”</p>
<p>Tom smiled and wiped her tears away, “Kenneth was so thrilled with our prep schedule and the fact that we are ahead, he gave us the weekend off. I’m here until Sunday evening.”</p>
<p>She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, “I feel like I should call him and say thank you.”</p>
<p>He chuckled, “I assure you darling that is not necessary.”</p>
<p>Krystle smiled again and kissed him, “Well I’m very happy to have you here even if it’s only a few days.”</p>
<p>“Me too darling,” he stroked her cheek with his thumb before kissing her again, “Let me make us something to eat and then we can go to bed okay? I’m sure your exhausted.”</p>
<p>“I would love that, but I need a shower,” Krystle blushed.</p>
<p>“Come then. Let me feed you and then we’ll shower and go to bed.”</p>
<p>He slid his arm around her shoulders and guided her into the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SMUT WARNING</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 24:</p>
<p>Krystle moaned softly as she felt Tom’s lips moving down her spine. She shivered slightly when he hit a particularly ticklish spot.</p>
<p>“Morning darling,” he mumbled against her skin before traveling back up and nipping gently at her neck.</p>
<p>“Morning baby.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled against her shoulder, “you’ve never called me that.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Always Tom or Loki.”</p>
<p>She blushed, “sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be. I like it.”</p>
<p>She blushed again and buried her face in her pillow. Tom chuckled when he saw this and resumed his kisses.</p>
<p>“Don’t be embarrassed darling.”</p>
<p>He continued down her spine, kissing and licking each vertebra. As he covered her back with kisses, he slid his hand under her body and started stroking her pussy lips and playing with her clit.</p>
<p>“You’re getting nice and wet for me darling girl.”</p>
<p>Krystle gasped when he kissed the small of her back. Before she could say anything, he flattened his tongue and dragged it up her back while his fingers continued to stroke through her rapidly swelling lips.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck,” she moaned into her pillow.</p>
<p>“We’re getting there darling,” Tom used his knee to nudge her legs open, “spread your legs.”</p>
<p>Krystle eyes popped up and her body stiffened, “no not there.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled gently and ran his hands over her side, “not there. I promise.”</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and let her body relax, realizing he was not going to take her anally.</p>
<p>“You’ll like this darling.”</p>
<p>She nodded and spread her legs wider allowing Tom to move closer. He grabbed her hips and raised them allowing him to dip them enough to gain access to her pussy. As soon as she felt his tip start to push in, Krystle let out a loud moan.</p>
<p>“Tom! Oh god baby,” she moaned as he slid in.</p>
<p>“You are so tight and wet for me,” he moaned.</p>
<p>“Baby you feel so good,” Krystle gasped as he pulled out and slid in again.</p>
<p>“So do you,” he groaned and picked up speed, thrusting deeper.</p>
<p>Their loving making the night before has been slow and languid, but this morning Tom wanted to take her, fucking into her harder and faster.</p>
<p>“Fuck Tom!”</p>
<p>He groaned and tightened his grip on her hips, “are you ready baby? Are you gonna cum for me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. So close.”</p>
<p>“Cum for me,” he slid his hand around her hips again and touched her clit.</p>
<p>Krystle cried out and came a second later.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Tom gritted his teeth before his body stilled and he filled her pussy with his hot sticky seed.</p>
<p>When they both came down from the high of their orgasm, they curled in a ball arms wrapped around each other. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re here,” Krystle whispered before pressing a kiss over his heart.</p>
<p>					&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Tom turned from the counter where he was mixing pancake batter, “of course. Why?”</p>
<p>“You seem quiet. You wouldn’t let me help with breakfast.”</p>
<p>He shrugged easily, “I wanted to cook for you.”</p>
<p>Krystle studied him not completely convinced, “are you sure?”</p>
<p>He glanced at her and sighed softly, “There was something I wanted to talk to you about.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Okay?”</p>
<p>Tom put the bowl down and went to the coffee table. He grabbed the stack of books before returning to the kitchen. Krystle’s face paled and her eyes grew wide when she saw what he was carrying.</p>
<p>“Why do you have these?”</p>
<p>She chewed her lower lip as she stared at the books Tom had just placed on the table.</p>
<p>“Krystle?”</p>
<p>“I bought it because I wanted to read it, but I couldn’t understand it. You love Shakespeare and Hamlet and you are so passionate about it. I love that about you,” she paused for a moment as tears filled her eyes, “I remembered using the Cliff’s Notes booklets in college so I bought it to help me understand but it didn’t work. So, I found the other one.”</p>
<p>“Hamlet for Dummies?” Tom asked referring to the book at the bottom of the pile.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you just ask me? I would have explained it to you.”</p>
<p>She was quiet for a few minutes as tears slid down her face, “I didn’t want you to know how stupid I am.”</p>
<p>Tom sat back in his chair stunned, “Did you really just say you thought I would think you’re stupid?” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered through her tears.</p>
<p>He stared at her and shook his head, “I would never think that about you. Do you have any idea how much that hurts me?”</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out.</p>
<p>“I do not now, nor will I ever think you are stupid,” Tom took her hands in his, “Please don’t ever think that. Okay?”</p>
<p>She nodded, “Okay.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t ever be afraid to talk to me about anything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 25:</p>
<p>“Do you want to come to rehearsal with me today?” Krystle asked while she was pulling clothes out to get ready for her day.</p>
<p>“Do you have to go?” Tom asked from where he was longing on the bed, “take the weekend off. You have an understudy, right?”<br/>“Are you serious?” Krystle turned to look at him, hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“No of course not,” he shook his head, “I just want to spend the day with you without other people around.”</p>
<p>She walked over and sat next to him on the bed, “I’m sorry baby. I want that too, but I can’t call in sick.”</p>
<p>“I know,” he responded softly and placed his hand on her legging covered thigh.</p>
<p>Krystle watched him silently before asking, “is everything okay?”</p>
<p>He looked up at her and smiled, “of course darling. Although you probably shouldn’t be sitting here like this.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” She asked confused.</p>
<p>“Because you are sitting here in those tight leggings and a bra. I’m trying to keep my hands to myself.”</p>
<p>She smirked and leaned in to kiss him, being sure to press her breasts against his bare chest. He moaned softly when her lips traveled to his neck where she left little kisses and sucked small marks into his skin.</p>
<p>“If you keep this up your going to be late for rehearsal.”</p>
<p>She laughed and kissed his lips again before resting her head against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Tom?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry we can’t spend as much time together as you were hoping for but, I’m really happy you’re here.”</p>
<p>“I am too love.”</p>
<p>He lifted her head up and kissed her slowly, deeply, taking her breathe away.</p>
<p>“I love you,” he whispered when the kiss ended.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>					&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>Tom opted not to go to rehearsal. He decided he wanted to prepare a nice meal for when Krystle returned after the show.</p>
<p>After going for a long run in Central Park, he showered and dressed for the rest of his day before heading out to the local market. He was browsing through the wine selections when his cell phone chimed with a notification. He pulled it from his pocket to see a message from Kenneth. Before reading the text, he prayed he wasn’t being asked to go back to London.</p>
<p>He unlocked the phone to read the text.</p>
<p>“Tom my boy.”</p>
<p>He smiled when he saw Kenneth’s greeting.</p>
<p>“Just want to check in and see how your trip to New York is going. I’m sure your lady was happy to see you.  I also wanted to apologize if I crossed the line when we spoke. You know I’m very fond of you and I may tend to get a bit overprotective. I’ve seen a lot in this industry, and I don’t want anything bad to come to you. Enjoy your weekend and I’ll see you Monday.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled at the message before typing out a reply, “Thank you Kenneth. That means a lot to me. We’ll catch up when I get home and yes, she was very happy.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled to himself and slid his phone back in his pocket. He grabbed the bottle of red wine he knew Krystle liked and headed for the checkouts. After leaving the grocery he headed down the block to the floral stands and picked up a bouquet of roses. </p>
<p>Back at the apartment, Tom spent time answering a few emails and continued to text with Kenneth. He had also chatted with Hemsworth for a bit before beginning the preparations for dinner.</p>
<p>					   &amp;&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>Tom stood at the counter mixing the tomato basil sauce he would be finishing the fish with while the tilapia sizzled in the pan on the stove when he heard the door open. </p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>“Hi love.”</p>
<p>Krystle closed the door and smiled when she saw Tom at the stove. Tears pricked her eyes as she watched him work. She loved when he made them dinner after she returned from the show. She had missed that after he had returned to London. She knew she would have to savor this moment because in two days’ time it would be over again. </p>
<p>“How was the show tonight?” Tom asked as he plated the two pieces of fish.</p>
<p>“It was okay.”</p>
<p>He whipped around when he heard the tears in her voice, “What’s wrong sweetheart?”</p>
<p>Placing the spatula on the counter he moved around the table and pulled her into a hug.</p>
<p>“Tonight was kind of off,” she answered and quickly wiped the tears away.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” he asked pulling her coat off her and hanging it up. He took her hand and brought her to the table, “What happened?”</p>
<p>Krystle slid into the chair and then smiled when he bent and kissed her cheek, “I kept making mistakes. I missed my cue a few times and my voice cracked during For Good.”</p>
<p>“Oh, love don’t cry,” he carefully wiped her tears away, “These things can happen. You’re only human.”</p>
<p>“I know but it was so embarrassing.”</p>
<p>Tom pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her into his arms, “Were you able to finish the show?”</p>
<p>“Yeah but I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” she sat back and looked at him, “Have you ever messed up on stage?”</p>
<p>“Oh, plenty of times,” Tom chuckled, “The very first play I was cast in, I thought for sure I would be fired I made so many mistakes. But I was young, straight out of RADA and feeling a bit overwhelmed.”</p>
<p>He grabbed the bottle of wine and filled two glasses, “Just remember darling girl, you’re only human and sometimes, unfortunately mistakes can happen, and try to remember, if you make a mistake, just keep going. If you don’t acknowledge it, the audience may not even realize.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she smiled and accepted the glass, “and thank you for what you said.”</p>
<p>“Do you feel better?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you,”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. My first job of the evening is done, and now my next,” he spooned the tomato basil sauce over the two pieces of fish before placing the plates on the table, “Feeding my darling girl.”</p>
<p>Krystle smiled and picked up her fork, “Thank you baby. This looks so good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut Warning!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 26:</p><p>“Dinner was amazing Tom. Thank you so much.”</p><p>“You’re welcome darling girl. I’m glad you liked it.”</p><p>“I loved it,” she smiled and gently touched one of the roses, “These are beautiful.”</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” he whispered before leaning down and kissing her.</p><p>Krystle blushed and looked up at him, “Your pretty beautiful yourself.”</p><p>He smiled and kissed her again, “Stay here a moment?”</p><p>She nodded and watched him disappear toward the bathroom. She stood from the table and started collecting the dirty dishes and wine glasses. She placed them on the counter and opened the dish washer, preparing to fill it with plates.</p><p>“Sweetheart I’ll do that,” Tom spoke as he entered the kitchen, “Come with me.”</p><p>He took her hand and lead her to the bathroom. She gasped softly when she saw the lights had been dimmed and there were white candles covering every flat surface. The tub was filled with steaming water and she could see pink rose petals floating on the surface.</p><p>“Time to undress darling girl. Don’t want your bath getting cold.”</p><p>She turned around and looked at him in awe, “You did this for me?”</p><p>“Of course, darling,” she smiled as he reached for the hem of her shirt, “Arms up.”</p><p>She smiled shyly and lifted her arms up so Tom could remove her shirt. After tossing it aside, he slid his hands into the waist band of her leggings. His hand came around and squeezed her ass causing her to let out a squeak of surprise and bury her face in his shoulder. He chuckled and moved to his knees to finish pulling her leggings off. He looked up at her as he grabbed her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. She held his shoulder so she could step out of them. Her breath caught in her throat when he leaned forward but instead of kissing her where she wanted him to, he pressed his lips to her belly. </p><p>“Tom.”</p><p>He held her hips and pressed kisses to the stretch marks around her belly button. She let out a loud groan when he dragged his tongue from her belly button up to her neck. </p><p>“Tom,” she moaned out his name.</p><p>He kissed her quickly before pulling her bra off, “Get in darling girl. Before it gets cold.”<br/>
Krystle turned and lifted her leg to step into the tub but paused, “It’s pink.”</p><p>Tom chuckled behind her, “It’s the bath oil I added. Go on.”</p><p>She stepped into the water, still holding his hand, and then sunk down to sit. She moaned softly at the feeling of the hot water.</p><p>“Too hot?” Tom asked and knelt next to the tub.</p><p>“Perfect,” she responded softly and turned to look at him, “Are you joining me?”</p><p>He smiled and shook his head, “This is for you. Just sit and relax. I’ll be back in a little while okay?”</p><p>She nodded, “Okay.”</p><p>Tom stood and leaned over to give her one more kiss. Krystle grabbed his face and kissed him again.</p><p>“I love you Tom.”</p><p>					&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Once she was sufficiently relaxed from her bath, Tom helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel. He helped her dry off and then pulled the hair dryer out and plugged it in.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>She nodded and held her towel around her body as he carefully dried and brushed out her hair. She moaned softly at the feeling of his fingertips rubbing her scalp. Tom smiled when he heard her moans. </p><p>“Come.”</p><p>He placed the dryer down and unplugged it before flicked off the light switch. Once in the bedroom, he stripped down to his boxers before tugging the towel away from her body. He moaned softly when her body was completely exposed to him.</p><p>“I can’t wait to kiss every inch of you,” he kissed her gently and walked her backward to the bed. </p><p>Krystle laid down on her back and Tom crawled over her and proceeded to cover every inch of skin from the pulse point in her neck down to her ankles. On his way back up he stopped between her thighs and licked at her pussy making her groan and arch her body trying to get closer to his mouth. </p><p>“Please Tom,” she moaned out as he lifted his head to look up at her.</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Please make me cum. I need it. I need you.”</p><p>He leaned down again and resumed licking her folds and into her pussy. He latched his lips over her clit and sucked, sliding two fingers into her.</p><p>“Oh god,” she groaned deeply.</p><p>When her body arched again, he grabbed her ass and lifted her up higher, his mouth licking, kissing, and sucking on her clit and pussy walls.</p><p>“Please baby. Please let me cum.”</p><p>He slid his middle finger back into her hot, slick channel and tapped her clit. Her body went rigid before her release crashed over her. He drank down her sweet juices until her body stopped trembling. Laying her back down, Tom crawled up her body and rubbed his boxer covered cock against her aching pussy.</p><p>“I need you darling girl.”</p><p>“Then take me.”</p><p>He moved enough to remove his boxers before carefully sliding his cock into her pussy.</p><p>“Oh baby you’re so wet and tight.”</p><p>“I love you Tom. Please I need you.”</p><p>“I’m here baby.”</p><p>					&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Saturday morning dawned far too early for Krystle’s liking. She groaned softly when the sun filtered through the curtains. She could tell Tom was still asleep by the soft even breathing coming from him. Looking down she saw his arm was wrapped securely around her waist.</p><p>She carefully moved Tom’s arm so she could climb from the bed. She froze when he groaned in his sleep and looked back to see him roll on his back. She smiled to herself before heading to the bathroom.</p><p>As she walked, she moaned softly at the aches that were flowing through her body. She had lost count of how many times Tom had taken her and the amount of orgasms he had pulled from her. Based on the soreness between her thighs she knew it had been quite a bit. She reached into the shower and turned on the hot water. Turning toward the mirror she gasped when she saw the purple marks on her skin.</p><p>“Shit did I do that?” Tom exclaimed from the bathroom doorway, “oh baby I am so sorry.”</p><p>After the initial shock of Tom scaring her, Krystle turned to him, “it’s okay.”</p><p>“No, it’s not! Look at what I did to your hips!” He exclaimed and reached for her body, “you can see the imprints of my fingers. Baby I am so sorry.”</p><p>He kneeled down and rubbed his palms over the bruises, “darling girl I am so damn sorry. I didn’t mean to get so rough with you.”</p><p>“Baby it’s fine,” she took his head in his hands and tilted it back so she could see his face, “it’s okay. It’s a little sore ...”</p><p>Tom cringed at that.</p><p>“I’m not complaining at all. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Come on,” she tugged his arm, “shower with me.”</p><p>Once Tom was on his feet again, Krystle reached out and pushed down the boxers he had pulled on. He stepped out of them and followed her into the shower. They moaned simultaneously as the hot water cascaded over their bodies. Krystle pushed her wet hair back before looking up at Tom. She could still see the guilt in his eyes.</p><p>“Baby I promise I’m okay.”</p><p>“I know. I just hate that I was so rough.”</p><p>“Trust me. I liked it,” she saw a smirk on his face, “I’m not some delicate little flower. You know that right?”</p><p>“Of course I do,” he smiled and slid his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his. He kissed her lips and cupped her between her thighs, “are you sore here?”</p><p>“A little bit but it’s a good sore.”</p><p>“Maybe I can do something about that for you.”</p><p>Tom easily moved to his knees, “open your legs a little wider for me.”</p><p>Krystle did as he asked and widened her stance.</p><p>“Mm so beautiful. I love how smooth you are for me.”</p><p>He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her smooth pussy above her lips. He slowly pushed his tongue in and took long licks gathering her juices on his tongue. Krystle moaned and leaned against the tiled wall and slid her hand in his hair holding his head in place. Tom took his time giving her slow languid licks, pulling a gentle orgasm out of her that slowly rolled through her body.</p><p>“Better?” He asked after standing.</p><p>“Yes,” she leaned up and kissed him, “but now I want your cock.”</p><p>Tom laughed against her lips and kissed her back, “are you sure?”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>He grabbed her by the back of her thighs and lifted her up s her legs wrapped around his waist, “Hold on tight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone might be trying to cause trouble ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 27:</p>
<p>Tom took his final bow with the rest of the cast before exciting the stage. As he made his way to his dressing room, he was stopped by others who offered him congratulations on a successful opening night. When he finally reached the door, he let out a tired sigh and opened it. When he saw the woman sitting at his makeup table, he stopped short.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here and how did you get in?”</p>
<p>The blonde smiled, “I wanted to come tell you how great you did. I mean you’re such a Shakespeare nerd and all. I wasn’t surprised to find out you were doing Hamlet.”</p>
<p>Tom bit back the retort that was on the tip of his tongue, “how did you get in?”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t that hard. I just asked one of the helper people ...”</p>
<p>“A stage hand?” Tom cut her off.</p>
<p>“Yes. Once he saw me, he let me in personally.”</p>
<p>Tom sighed, “thank you for coming to the show but you being in here without my permission is not okay. I need you to leave.”</p>
<p>“You’re kicking me out?!”</p>
<p>“No. I’m asking you to please leave.”</p>
<p>Taylor stood from the chair and stormed out the door. Tom closed it quietly and the flipped the lock. He shook his head and went to change so he could go and meet fans outside.</p>
<p>&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>Tom stepped into his apartment and stopped when he noticed more lights were on than he had left.</p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>He jumped slightly then smiled when he saw Krystle standing at the doorway of the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he grinned and rushed over to take her in his arms, “baby you’re here. What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>She smiled and kissed him, “it’s your opening night. I wanted to be here for you.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>“Surprise!”</p>
<p>Tom chuckled, “I am so happy you are here. Did you like it? When did you get a ticket? I thought you hated flying!”</p>
<p>Krystle laughed as he fired questions at her, “come sit. I have dinner.”</p>
<p>He smiled and let her drag him to the kitchen table.</p>
<p>“To answer your questions,” she smiled at him as she filled a plate with grilled chicken and vegetables, “the day they went on sale I was at rehearsal so I was able to get one right away.”</p>
<p>“I would have taken care of it for you.”</p>
<p>“I know but I wanted it to be a surprise,” Krystle explained and sat at the table with him, “I really did enjoy it. Seeing you in a movie is one thing but seeing you on stage like that was something different.”</p>
<p>“Good different?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god yes. You have such a commanding presence. It’s ...it’s amazing. You’re so talented.”</p>
<p>Tom actually had the nerve to blush at her comments, “thank you sweetheart. That truly means a lot to me.”</p>
<p>“I mean it.”</p>
<p>“I know you do and I’m glad you liked it.”</p>
<p>“I really did. I think it helped having you explain it.”</p>
<p>“I was happy to. You know that.”</p>
<p>She smiled and nodded, “I know.”</p>
<p>“Now my last question.”</p>
<p>Krystle laughed, “Well this is something that’s so important to you and you’re important to me. I wanted to be there to support you. Unfortunately, I can’t stay for the whole run, but I wanted to be here for opening night.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled, “Thank you so much darling girl. It means so much to me that you are here. I still wish I had known; I would have cleaned the flat before leaving this morning.”</p>
<p>Krystle laughed, “Oh baby this is absolutely nothing.”</p>
<p>Tom laughed with her, “I would have at least put away the blankets on the couch.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>He nodded, “So how did you get into the flat?”</p>
<p>She bit her lip, “Promise you won’t get him in trouble?”</p>
<p>“Who?” he asked confused.</p>
<p>“The man at the desk. Um ... Patrick?” Tom nodded and she continued, “It seems his daughter is huge fan of all things Wizard of Oz and Wicked. When I promised him front row center seats for her thirteenth birthday, he let me in.”</p>
<p>Tom chuckled softly, “It’s okay baby. I won’t get Patrick in trouble. I know you were trying to surprise me.”</p>
<p>“I really was.”</p>
<p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>“Tom?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” he answered his brain still foggy from a post orgasmic haze.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“Always,” he turned his head enough to press a kiss to her head, “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“What would you say if I told you I was thinking about applying for the national tour?”</p>
<p>The hand that was stroking the skin of her shoulder paused before asking, “National tour for Wicked?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Are you not happy in New York?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not that. I love living there and performing there. I mean I never even dreamed of having this job and getting to be on a stage every day. Especially since I was so shy when I was younger,” she paused and sat up, holding the sheet to her chest, “I think this would be an amazing opportunity for me. I would get to travel and see the country. I would get more exposure and who knows? Maybe other roles to audition for.”</p>
<p>Tom smiled and kissed the back of the hand he was holding, “I think you should absolutely do it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? You’d be okay with it?”</p>
<p>“Are you asking my permission?”</p>
<p>“No. I just … do you really think I could do it?”</p>
<p>“Well I am biased, but I think you can do anything you want. If you want to join the tour, you should go for it.”</p>
<p>“I have to apply. The current actress just announced she is three months pregnant so she’s leaving before she starts to show more plus it will be dangerous being up in the pulley,” Tom nodded and she continued, “so they are asking actresses who already play Elphie to apply. I don’t know if they’ll have us audition but anything is possible, I guess.”</p>
<p>Tom sat up and held her hands in his, “My darling girl, I am behind you one hundred percent. If you want to go for the tour, I will support you. If they don’t choose you, just point me in the direction of whoever’s ass I have to kick.”</p>
<p>“Did you really just quote Thor?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, I did,” they both laughed, “But seriously, I think you should do this.”</p>
<p>“Thank you baby. That means so much to me.”</p>
<p>“I will always support you okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Well ... unless I think it’s too dangerous.”</p>
<p>She laughed into the kiss he gave her before whispering, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too Elphie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little drama.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 28:</p><p>“Come in!” Tom called when there was a knock on the dressing room door.</p><p>The door opened and he smiled at Kenneth, “Hi. Ready for me?”</p><p>Kenneth held out the tablet he was holding. Tom frowned and took it before looking at the screen. He had it opened to a page on the Daily Mail news site.</p><p>As soon as Tom saw the headline his eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“Hiddleswift is back! Taylor Swift confirms she and the MCU star have been spending a lot of time together since he returned to London.”</p><p>“No no no. This is not happening,”</p><p>He scrolled further and read the rest of the “article”.</p><p>“Swift confirmed the couple have decided to give the relationship another go,” Tom read out loud, “is she serious?! What the hell is she doing?!”</p><p>“I’m sorry Tom. I wasn’t sure you saw it and I thought you should before Krystle calls.”</p><p>“Oh god. She can’t see this! She’s going to kill me then break up with me! What am I going to do?”</p><p>Kenneth sighed softly, “look there’s no show today so you can skip rehearsal. I know you won’t be able to focus, so go home and call her. Fix it.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he nodded, “I appreciate it.”</p><p>					&amp;&amp;</p><p>As soon as he got in the car, Tom pulled his cell phone out and called Krystle’s phone. As the phone continued to ring, he felt his heartrate pick up until the voice mail kicked in.</p><p>“It’s me. Please call me. I need to talk to you.”</p><p>He pressed end and then dropped the phone into the passenger seat before pulling out of the theater’s parking lot and heading to his flat. When he got home, he called Krystle again and left another message.</p><p>“I know you saw it. It’s not true. Please call me so we can talk,” he paused, “Please.”</p><p>Throughout the rest of the afternoon, he called every half hour and left a voice message. He also sent texts that went unanswered.<br/>
&amp;</p><p>Finally, before heading to bed, he left one final message.</p><p>“Krystle nothing in that article was true. We have not been spending time together. She came to the show opening night and made it into my dressing room, but I asked her to leave as soon as I found her there. I don’t know why she is doing this, but I need you to know it’s not real. Please call me so we can talk. I love you.”</p><p>					  &amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Krystle sat listening to all the messages that Tom had left her. By the fourth, her tears started to slow, and she started to realize she was foolish to believe the article about him and Taylor. She knew Tom would never betray her trust or do anything to hurt her. She just couldn’t figure out why Taylor would lie about the nature of their relationship. The only thing she could think of was Taylor wanted Tom back and was going to do whatever it took to make that happen.</p><p>She let out a soft sigh and picked up her tablet. Opening the Facetime app, she clicked the button to call Tom’s phone. As she waited for him to answer she quickly wiped her eyes of any remaining tears.</p><p>When she saw Tom’s face on the screen, she gave a small shy smile, “Hi.”</p><p>“Baby? Krystle?”</p><p>She laughed softly, “I’m here.”</p><p>“Oh god. Thank you for finally calling.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I haven’t been answering.”</p><p>“No it’s okay. I understand. I need you to know that what the article said was not true. It was all lies.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>She could see the uncertainty in his face, “Yes Tom. I know you would never do anything like that to me.”</p><p>“I swear to you I wouldn’t. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Tom. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“For what? You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong.”</p><p>“I should have answered you the other day. I was just shocked when I saw it and I just didn’t know what to say to you.”</p><p>“Please don’t apologize. I just wanted you to know it was all a lie. I don’t know what she is trying to do and why she had that posted.”</p><p>“Do you think she wants you back?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Tom shook his head, “Honestly I don’t really care. We both moved on and if her relationship didn’t work, I’m sorry but that has nothing to do with me. You are who I am with and you are who I love.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>Over the next several days the Twitterverse was buzzing with the possibility of Tom and Taylor being together again. It seemed the fans were all divided on the matter; a lot of them saying Taylor needed to be with an older, mature man instead of the ones who were younger than her, other fans thought it was a publicity stunt for Tom’s play. Krystle hated every single second of it, but Tom called every day to say good morning and would text throughout the day to check in with her. Always ensuring her he loved her and couldn’t wait to see her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 29:			</p>
<p>Tom was in his dressing room one night after the show had ended. He was taking a few minutes to gather himself before going to meet the fans. His phone chimed letting him know someone was trying to FaceTime. He grabbed it and smiled when he saw Elphie’s face.</p>
<p>“Darling girl. Hi.”</p>
<p>“Hi. Are you free? I need to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Tom frowned slightly, “I was about to go meet some fans. Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Oh! I’m sorry I should have known what time it was. Can you call when you get home?”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong baby? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m fine. Call me later?”</p>
<p>“Okay. As soon as I get home.”</p>
<p>“Okay thanks,” she smiled, “love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>&amp;&amp;&amp;</p>
<p>As soon as Tom had let himself into his flat, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly sent a Facetime request to Krystle’s number.</p>
<p>“Hi,” her bright smile greeted him.</p>
<p>“Hey darling girl. So, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Well I have some good news and bad news.”</p>
<p>“Tell me the bad first.”</p>
<p>“I won’t be able to make it to closing night.”</p>
<p>“Okay. What’s the good?”</p>
<p>She bit her lip, “I got the audition.”</p>
<p>Tom’s eyes widened, “For the national tour?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Oh darling! That is fantastic. I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>She smiled, “You’re not mad? I mean I can cancel …”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare! This is an incredible opportunity for you. It’s okay if you don’t come to closing night. This is important and you need to do this.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Baby I know how much you want this, and I told you I support whatever decision you make. This could be huge for your career.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, baby,” she smiled shyly, “That means so much to me.”</p>
<p>“So give me the details. Is it in New York?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she nodded and gave him all the information she had been given. There would be sixteen girls starting and then they would narrow it down to eight, then four and then finally two.</p>
<p>“I’m so scared Tom. What if I can’t do it?”</p>
<p>“Don’t think that way darling girl. You’re going to be amazing,” he assured, “Now what songs are you planning?”</p>
<p>“Well I really want to do Defying Gravity but I can’t decide the other.”</p>
<p>“What are you thinking?”</p>
<p>“For Good or I’m Not That Girl.”</p>
<p>“You want my opinion?”</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>“I think if you do Defying Gravity, you should do Not That Girl. They both showcase the range of your voice. Not That Girl is a little more subdued where Gravity has the big belt.”</p>
<p>“Good point. God you’re good at this.”</p>
<p>Tom smirked, “Years of training darling.”</p>
<p>She laughed, “Thank you. Thank you for believing in me.”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>They talked for a few more minute before Krystle insisted Tom go to bed knowing it was nearing 1:30 in the morning in London.</p>
<p>“I love you my little Elphie.”</p>
<p>“Love you too Loki.”</p>
<p>Tom laughed softly before blowing her kiss, “Night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 30:<br/>“So?” Tom asked, “how’d it go?”</p><p>Krystle chuckled, “hi baby. How are you? I miss you.”</p><p>Tom laughed, “sorry. Hello darling girl. I miss you. Now how did it go?”</p><p>She smiled, “I made it through the first round.”</p><p>“Oh, baby that is so great!” Tom exclaimed, “I’m so happy for you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she smiled shyly, “you were right. I think doing those two songs was a great idea.”</p><p>Tom smiled, “I’m glad to hear it. What comes next?”</p><p>“This afternoon is the next round. That will bring it down to eight.”</p><p>Tom nodded, “how many songs this time?”</p><p>“Two again. I’m going to do Wizard and I. But I am yet again stumped on another. I mean a lot of my songs are duets. Why do we have to do two songs? It’s not like we don’t already have the job!”</p><p>“Well it could be these people haven’t seen you perform,” Tom explained, “what’s wrong darling girl? You seem very frustrated.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she sighed.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing I’m fine.”</p><p>“Hey. You can talk to me about anything.”</p><p>She sighed but wouldn’t look at him in the camera, “I miss you. A lot.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry baby. But in less than 24 hours and we’ll be together. Okay?”</p><p>She nodded, “okay.”</p><p>“Look at me,” when she shook her head, he tried again, “darling girl show me those green eyes I love so much.”</p><p>Krystle blushed slightly and looked at the camera.</p><p>“There they are,” Tom smiled, “I miss you too. We’ll be together soon.”</p><p>She sighed softly, “I guess this is why people say long distance relationships are hard.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Listen I have to get ready to go. I’ll take to you later.”</p><p>“Krystle ...”</p><p>“Love you. See you soon.”</p><p>She quickly ended the FaceTime call and dropped her phone on the bed. She didn’t want Tom to know how much she was struggling with the distance between them, afraid that he would think she couldn’t handle it and end their relationship. She was also starting to fear she wasn’t strong enough to handle it and maybe the national tour was not a good idea. </p><p>					&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>After Krystle ended the call so quickly, Tom sighed and dropped his phone on the couch. He scrubbed his hand over his face and let a heavy sigh.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>This was the part about long distance relationships that he hated. It caused doubts on both sides, and unneeded tension in the relationship. He could only hope he could show Krystle how much he loved her and wanted to make their relationship to work.</p><p> 					&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p>Tom sighed softly after settling into the back seat of the car that had just picked him up from JFK.</p><p>“Where to sir?”</p><p>Tom gave him the address to Krystle’s apartment in Brooklyn. As they took off, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled when he saw a text from Krystle.</p><p>“I triple checked and good news! The songs do not have to be from Wicked! Going to practice. I love you!”</p><p>He chuckled softly before tapping out a reply, “excellent news. I love you!”</p><p>&amp;&amp;</p><p>Once Tom had settled into Krystle’s apartment, he took a quick shower to rid himself of the plane ride and changed into jogging pants and a t-shirt to wait for Krystle to return. While waiting he turned the TV on low in the background and pulled a book from his travel bag.</p><p>&amp;&amp;</p><p>“Tom?” Krystle carefully shook his shoulder, “Tom.”</p><p>“Hmm?” He jerked awake slightly startled.</p><p>“Hey it’s me. Easy.”</p><p>Tom blinked before looking at her, “baby I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”</p><p>She smiled, “It’s okay.”</p><p>Tom sat up so he could wrap his arm around her and pull her in for a kiss, “I missed you darling girl.”</p><p>“I missed you too,” she smiled and pressed her lips to his, kissing him again, “How long have you been here?”</p><p>Tom glanced at his watch, “Just a few hours. I can’t believe I fell asleep.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, “Every world traveler gets jet lagged.”</p><p>He laughed softly and leaned into her touch. He never admitted it to her, but he loved it when she would run her fingers through his hair and scratch his scalp. He found it extremely soothing, especially when he was tired.</p><p>“Are you falling asleep on me?” she asked softly.</p><p>“No,” he all but whispered as his eyes slipped closed.</p><p>“Don’t you want to hear my news?”</p><p>Tom sat back, “What’s the news?”</p><p>“I’m one of eight.” </p><p>“Oh baby that is so great!” he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug, “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she returned the hug and kissed him quickly, “I couldn’t do this without you.”</p><p>“Yes, you could. You were doing this before you met me.”</p><p>“I know but you gave me the confidence to audition for the tour. It just means so much to me.”</p><p>Tom smiled, “I still think you could have done it on your own. But I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>She held his face in her hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, “Thank you.”</p><p>“So, what song did we sing?” he asked his running his fingers over her cheek.</p><p>“Memory.”</p><p>“Which version?” Tom asked knowing other artists have performed the song.</p><p>“The original.”</p><p>“Wow. That’s amazing. So back tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah so the eight of us will go again and see what happens,” she sighed and curled herself into his chest, “It’s so nerve racking.”</p><p>“Trust me I know. You’re actually going through the process pretty quickly. I’ve had auditions where I didn’t hear about a call back for months.”</p><p>“Oh god,” she groaned, “I don’t think I would survive that.”</p><p>Tom chuckled softly, “You learn to be very patient. Especially if it is role and story you really believe in.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” she nodded, “I’m just really nervous.”</p><p>“It’s okay to be nervous. You’re going to be great tomorrow.”</p><p>“What if I don’t get it?”</p><p>“I’m here. I’ll help you make it better.”</p><p>She smiled and kissed him, “Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>